Quien soy, quien eres
by SilverGreenHeart
Summary: -Ya no sé quiénes son mis amigos y quiénes mis enemigos, ya no conozco mi lugar en este tablero de ajedrez, ya no soy yo...ya no sé quien es usted, profesor, y tampoco sé quién soy yo- -Creo que pronto encontrará respuestas. Sin importar su apellido, usted sigue siendo la misma insufrible sabelotodo...Hermione-
1. Chapter 1

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos de inmediato ante la claridad que entraba por la ventana, cegándome. De pronto recordé, hoy no es un día como cualquier otro. Solté una risita tonta de felicidad al recordar la fecha.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi- susurré, saboreando el momento, girando mi cabeza para observar mi varita, que reposaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Al fin, mi mayoría de edad mágica. Diecisiete años. Y un año antes de lo esperado, gracias al uso del giratiempo en tercer año. Una nueva risa escapó de mí, al recordar esos días que parecían tan lejanos.

Me incorporé un poco, llevando instintivamente las manos a mi salvaje cabellera, para evitar que cayera sobre mi rostro…pero no estaba ahí. Mis dedos encontraron suave y lacio cabello donde mis desordenados bucles solían estar; observé mis manos, finos mechones de cabello negro, con un extraño reflejo verde a contra luz, se enredaban en mis dedos, mucho mas pálidos que de costumbre.

Un grito traspasó la tranquilidad del pequeño barrio muggle, y solo al oír los pasos apresurados de mis padres escaleras arriba supe que ese atemorizado sonido era yo.

La puerta se abrió al instante, y John y Jean Granger, mis padres, las personas que me criaron y cuidaron de mí por 17 años, se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta. Mi madre se llevó la mano a los labios, como deteniendo un sollozo; pero ninguno de los dos se veían sorprendidos, solo resignados y tristes, mientras repasaban mis facciones.

-Oh, John, ya ha sucedido- sollozó mi madre- debimos haberle dicho antes- se acercó a mi rápidamente, dándome uno de sus cálidos y maternales abrazos, que siempre tenían un efecto calmante en mi- mi pobre niña- mi padre suspiró, restregándose los ojos con sus dedos, antes de sentarse en la cama junto a nosotras. Nunca lo había visto así, se veía derrotado.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso era imposible, Jean. Hicimos un juramento, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad- la mano de mi padre acarició mi cabello, ahora tan distinto del suyo, y me miró con la misma paciente dulzura con la que lo hacía cuando era apenas una chiquilla en la edad de los "¿Por qué…?"- sé que tienes muchas preguntas, princesa. Pero primero déjame contártelo todo desde el comienzo-


	2. Chapter 2

-Era una noche sin luna, lo único que iluminaba el cielo eran los amenazadores rayos que rompían la oscuridad de vez en cuando, seguidos por el fuerte estruendo. La lluvia golpeaba contra las tejas de nuestra casa con furia. Nunca habíamos visto una tempestad semejante en plena primavera, en esta zona del país. El suministro eléctrico se había ido, asi que tu madre y yo solo estábamos ahí, en el sofá frente a la ventana, observando una vela consumirse lentamente, esperando a que la tormenta cediera un poco, o la luz regresara. Lo que sucediera primero- mi padre suspiro, mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. Tal vez dándome fuerzas para lo que venia, tal vez dándoselas a si mismo- pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. En lugar de eso, oímos un fuerte "crack" y, frente a nosotros, se materializó del mismísimo aire una oscura figura encapuchada. Yo me quedé en shock, sin poder reaccionar, sin poder creerle a mis ojos, pero tu madre gritó, y entonces lo oímos, apenas un quejidito…justo antes de que un fuerte llanto infantil resonase en toda la sala. Solo entonces, en una milésima de segundo, el hombre habló "Silencio, muggle, sólo, no grites, no vengo a dañarlos"-¿muggles? Jadeé, con las suposiciones asaltando mi mente. Miré a mi madre y ella sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo- no sabíamos lo que "muggle" significaba, pero ver al extraño acomodar ese bulto entre sus manos, ese que seguía llorando, nos dio algo de paz, y creímos en su palabra. Asentimos, y como por arte de magia- sonreí un poco, por la ironía de la frase, a pesar de lo confundida que me sentía- la luz regresó. El hombre frente a nosotros tenía el cabello de un extraño tono negro verdoso- instintivamente mi mano toco los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi pecho y apreté los dientes, tratando de acallar un sollozo. Mi padre continuó- extremadamente pálido y completamente vestido de negro. Nos impresionó su ropa, no solo por la locura de andar por ahí con una capa arrastrándose tras de sí, sino también porque la tela se veía desgarrada aquí y allá, tal vez mojada por algo más que lluvia. El comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero parecía que lo hacía para sí mismo más que para nosotros, que aun lo mirábamos estupefactos "dejarte aquí, pequeña", se lamentaba, "¡y con muggles! Todo por ese maldito psicópata mestizo", apretó su acongojado rostro contra ti, ¿sabes? Parecía soportar las ganas de llorar "todo por mantenerte a salvo. Todo"-

-yo no entendía lo que sucedía con aquel hombre- continuó mi madre, al notar como la emoción le imposibilitaba el habla al hombre que siempre había cuidado de mi, al único padre que había conocido. Todo esto es demasiado- pero al verle así, al oír tus suaves gorgoritos, ajenos a la pena de quien te mecía entre sus brazos, me acerqué y puse mi mano en su brazo, insegura, pero esperando darle algún consuelo con ese gesto; y el levantó su rostro y entonces te vi, cariño, te vi por primera vez, y eras la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Y sin ninguna palabra el hombre me ofreció cargarte, y tus ojitos me había hipnotizado, asi que lo hice… tres segundos después, aquel hombre ensangrentado desapareció de nuestra sala, dejando tras de si solo una carta, un certificado de nacimiento que decía que eras nuestra hija y una diminuta caja de madera. Me distraje, te deje en el sofá, y John y yo le llamamos a gritos, luego observamos lo que había dejado atrás, y finalmente, cuando regresé a ti, tu escaso cabello se había ondulado como el mío, y se había vuelto castaño. Y tus ojos se había oscurecido hasta verse tal como los míos…- mi madre sollozó un poco- leímos la carta, por supuesto. Era una carta explicativa sobre las razones por las cuales te dejaba con nosotros. No podíamos creerlo, pero tampoco teníamos otra opción y… yo ya te amaba, desde el primer momento en que te vi, ¡y cuando el cambio hizo que te vieses como la perfecta mezcla entre John y yo! Ese sueño imposible…-viendo mi gesto confuso, sorbió por la nariz antes de aclarar- tras casarnos, intentamos tener familia, pero unos estudios revelaron que soy infértil… y ahí estabas tú, todo lo que pensé que jamás podría llegar a tener, todo lo que creí que jamás podría darle a mi esposo- mi padre la abrazó cuando ella se derrumbó en llanto, y yo tomé su mano, no soportaba ver a mi madre llorar. Ella sonrió con tristeza- nuestra, nuestra hasta que cumplieses 17, la mayoría de edad mágica. Me robaste un año, princesa. Aun había tantas cosas madre e hija que quería compartir-

Me acerqué a ella, abrazándola con fuerza- tenemos toda la vida, tu me criaste- miré a mi padre, quien también lloraba, y lo atraje hacia el abrazo- ambos lo hicieron. Ustedes son y siempre serán mis padres. Los amo- susurré, sin poder evitar unirme en llanto a ellos.

Tras unos minutos, mi padre se separó de nosotras, y salió de la habitación para regresar casi de inmediato, portando consigo un sobre de aspecto frágil y antiguo, junto a una pequeña caja de madera. Lo dejó todo sobre la cama, y ambos se retiraron, después de besar cariñosamente mi frente, diciendo que me darían el espacio para procesarlo todo.

Mis manos temblaban incontroladamente mientras tomaban el sobre. Respiré profundamente, y me preparé para lo que fuese que estuviese escrito allí…

Al desdoblar la carta supe que nunca me hubiese preparado lo suficiente para esto. Allí, al final de la página, atrayendo mis ojos como un burlón imán, se encontraba el sello de Salazar Slytherin junto a una firma: Alcíone Sorvolo Gaunt…


	3. Chapter 3

Si están leyendo esto, significa que mis esperanzas han sido vanas y él ha venido a por nosotros.

Mi nombre es Alcíone Sorvolo Gaunt, y la niña que les encargo es mi única heredera; su nombre es Hermione, en honor a mi desdichada madre, Hermione Altair MacFusty. Mantengan su nombre, por favor.

Dejarla con seres sin magia, para que sea criada en la ignorancia es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida, pero es la única forma en la que Hermione sobrevivirá. Sólo cuando cumpla los diecisiete años podrán decirle la verdad, por su propia seguridad. El camuflaje que la hace verse como ustedes durará hasta ese día.

Los he vigilado con atención por meses, sé que son personas decentes; y aunque sean muggles, y todo lo que eso representa para mi, sé que ella será feliz aquí, y estará a salvo.

Princesa, si estás leyendo esto, feliz cumpleaños, ya eres toda una adulta y apuesto a que una mujer increíble, como tu madre Selene Merrythought, la mejor bruja que he conocido jamás.

Posiblemente, haya encontrado mi muerte aquella noche en que debí dejarte con los Granger, pero he tomado recaudos. La caja de madera que he dejado allí sólo se abrirá al percibir tu magia. Solo necesitas tocarla. Hazlo, y todas tus dudas tendrán respuesta.

oooOooo

Sin dudarlo, tomé la caja entre mis manos, ansiosa por saber más. Tal vez habría una carta allí dentro, algo escrito para que sólo yo lo leyera.

La caja se abrió al mínimo roce de mis dedos, pero dentro no había ninguna carta, solo una esmeralda preciosa, y una cadenita de plata conformada por serpientes enredadas entre si. Muy slytherin. Volqué el contenido en mi palma, esperando algo más, cuando vi un diminutos cuadrado de madera oculto entre la cadena, apenas de unos cinco milímetros.

Con curiosidad, lo tomé entre mis dedos, y un segundo después comenzó a crecer alarmantemente, hasta que frente a mí se encontraba un cuadro de un respetable tamaño, del que un hombre de cabellos negros verdosos me sonreía, casi avergonzado, casi divertido por mi ridícula expresión de asombro.

-Buenos días, princesa. Feliz cumpleaños-

-t-tu e…eres...- deslicé mis dedos sobre la superficie del cuadro, como si pudiese en realidad tocar ese cabello del exacto color del mío- … ¿padre?-

El cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente por la nariz, como si le faltase el aire, como si necesitase aire para vivir- Oh, Merlín, no sabes cuánto he esperado el momento en que escuchase esa palabra de tu boca, hija mía- sus ojos se veían brillantes por lagrimas contenidas. Me pregunté por un instante si una pintura puede llorar. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente mi rostro y mi cabello- Mi mismo cabello, pero tienes los ojos de mi Selene- murmuró- pero no dejes que este difunto se ponga a monologar, debes tener muchas preguntas- …pero antes necesito saber sólo una cosa… ¿eres feliz? ¿Has tenido una vida feliz?-

-muy feliz- sonreí- he sido la niña más feliz y afortunada del mundo-

Detecté un chispazo de lo que creí ser celos, pero sus ojos se volvieron calidos- entonces nada fue en vano- apretó la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Peleaba con sus emociones- me alegro tanto, princesa-

-¿por qué me dejaste aquí? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías protegerme?- el rió, pero su rostro era la imagen de la tristeza.

-tantas preguntas, pequeña. Me recuerdas a tu madre- suspiró, pasándose la mano por el rostro, nerviosamente- abandonarte era la única forma de salvarte, la única forma de evitar que fueras asesinada también- Tomé aire, sintiéndome mareada de pronto.

-¿Quién?- pregunté, con la voz temblorosa- ¿quién quería asesinarme?, ¿quién te asesino?- me lanzó una oscura mirada.

-Tu primo, Tom Sorvolo Riddle-

De pronto todas las preguntas desaparecieron de mi mente, y esas palabras inundaron cada resquicio de mi cerebro, como un eco constante y punzante que me helaba la sangre

"_-Tu primo, __Tom Sorvolo Riddle__-"_


	4. Chapter 4

-Buenas tardes, director- sonreí cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió sola, dejándome ver a Dumbledore sentado tras su escritorio, desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Recibí su carta, ¿qué situación es tan urg…- el dulce amarillo cayó de sus manos y rodó ruidosamente en el suelo en cuanto el levantó su vista hacia mi- ¿señorita Granger?- suspiré. El director solía ser más mesurado en sus demostraciones de asombro, si el reaccionaba así, no podía esperar a que todos los estudiantes llegaran a Hogwarts en unas horas.

-Deberá revisar el libro de Hogwarts en el que mi nombre está inscripto, profesor. Verá que es Gaunt, ahora, no Granger-

-Gaunt?!- el director había, definitivamente, perdido la calma que usualmente lo envolvía- tengo que revisar eso ahora mismo. Pero, por favor, tome asiento. Iré por Minerva y el libro- Y así, sin más, estaba sola en el despacho. Suspiré, sabiendo que iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Palpé mi bolsillo, donde se encontraba el cuadro de Alcíone Sorvolo Gaunt…mi padre. Era tan raro pensar en aquel hombre como mi padre. Pero el había muerto para salvarme, y era, sin lugar a dudas, mi padre. Pero desde aquella vez en la que lo llamé así, y él se había emocionado tanto… no pude volver a decirle así. Quería hacerlo, pero cada vez que quería pronunciar esa palabra la imagen de John Granger aparecía en mi mente. El me había criado y me había amado y protegido durante todos estos años… se sentía como una traición llamar a cualquier otro "padre".

Sacudí mis pensamientos cuando oi la puerta del despacho abrirse con un chirrido, por ella apareció la oscura presencia de mi profesor de pociones.

-Albus, me quedaré con mis habitaciones en las mazmorras, la alcoba que me asignaste junto al salón de DCAO es totalmente desagradable y gryff…- Snape detuvo su monologo en el momento en el que alzó la vista y me vio allí sentada, observándole. Terminó de sacudirse el polvo de la capa, antes de dar unos pasos hacia mí.

-Donde se encuentra el director?- Mister Simpatía estaba de vuelta. Yay.

-Volverá en unos momentos, fue a buscar el libro de Hogwarts- ¿es que acaso no me había reconocido?

Al oír mi voz, su cabeza giró a toda velocidad. Pensé que el cuello debía de haberle dolido. Sus ojos me miraban con marcada sorpresa- ¿Señorita Granger?- no pude evitar sonreírme ante la misma pregunta antes hecha por Dumbledore. Asentí y le señalé la silla junto a mí. El alzó una ceja ante el ofrecimiento, haciéndome suspirar con resignación.

-siéntese. Seguro tiene preguntas y querrá oír lo que dirá el director cuando regrese- el dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad pudo más, y terminó sentándose junto a mí con una rígida postura que mostraba su desagrado. Me encogí de hombros, no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar desagradarle. "Al menos no en este momento, tal vez cuando escuche lo que tengo para decir, me mirará de una manera diferente", inconscientemente, acaricié el bolsillo donde el cuadro permanecía reducido "espero que esto funcione".

-¿no me dirá nada?- Snape se impacientó. Le había tomado menos de un minuto- su apariencia física… ¿Qué sucedió, Granger? ¿Qué estupidez hizo esta vez?-

Y… entonces exploté yo- ¡¿Qué estupidez hice?! ¡¿Qué estupidez hice?! Apuesto que si aquí y ahora hacemos un recuento de estupideces hechas en la vida, ¡usted se llevará todos los premios!- mierda. ¿yo había dicho eso? Ay, Merlín, estoy muerta. Había pasado una semana desde que me enteré de mi verdadera procedencia, y desde entonces todo se había hecho más y mas loco y estresante, pero había intentado guardar la calma, ¿y todo para qué? Para explotar justo con Snape. Suspiré, "hubiese sido más seguro explotar con un colacuerno húngaro".

Snape se veía ridículamente sorprendido, pero sus rasgos mostraban además, la creciente furia. Parecía a punto de lanzarme un avada, pero de pronto, fue como si hubiese visto algo en mi rostro que le hubiese dicho que no quería realmente decir eso. Porque no quería, nunca hubiese querido echarle en cara esos errores de su pasado. Yo más que nadie siempre le había respetado por haber vuelto a la luz, y por su trabajo de espía. Sus músculos faciales se relajaron y se sentó mirando al frente nuevamente.

-Estará castigada hasta nuevo aviso- suspiré. Al menos no era un avada, ¿verdad? Ver el vaso medio lleno. Sigo viva.

-Sí, señor- lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, abochornada por mi reacción previa, y me pareció verlo sonreír sarcásticamente ante mi resignada respuesta.

Antes de que el asunto empeorara, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró el director, cargando el libro donde los nombres de todos los niños mágicos aparecen al momento de sus nacimientos. Detrás de él venía la profesora Mc Gonagall, que al verme se apresuró sobre mi, preguntándome si me encontraba bien y qué había sucedido.

-Es muy claro que no guarda preferencias, profesora- comentó con sorna el pocionista a mi lado. La profesora frunció el seño, y abrió la boca para contestarle cuando Dumbledore la interrumpió

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó, encorvado sobre el libro con sus gafas medialuna- Así que es cierto… increíble-

-ya dilo de una vez, Albus- gruñó hastiado, Mister Simpatía- ¿qué es verdad?- El director me miró con gravedad, retirándose los lentes.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Señorita Gaunt-


	5. Chapter 5

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Señorita Gaunt-

-¡¿Gaunt?!- escupió Snape- Dame eso, Albus, estas senil- arrebató el libro de las manos del director, creí ver un tic en la mejilla del profesor mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la impecable caligrafía del libro, que rezaba "Hermione Jean Gaunt Merrythought"- imposible- murmuró, tambaleándose antes de caer sentado de nuevo en su asiento- Gaunt como…-

-Como los herederos de Salazar Slytherin, en efecto- Dumbledore completó la oración, aun cuando yo no creía que ese parentesco fuese lo primero que le vino a la mente a Snape.

-es que es ridículo, Albus. Ella debería haber quedado en mi casa, si ese fuera el caso- me dio un poco de pena. El pobre estaba en la etapa de la negación. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Bueno, hay una explicación para eso- la profesora no había dicho ni una palabra, la miré, y me observaba como si nunca me hubiera visto antes. En shock, supongo-verán, mi padre usó magia muy antigua para modificarme físicamente, pero también para hacerlo a un nivel más complejo… Mi magia era demasiado fuerte, así que el "selló" parte de todo eso en mi interior, y eso influyó también en mi carácter, supongo. Además, todo lo que sabía de Hogwarts lo había leído de los libros que había conseguido en el callejón Diagon poco antes de venir por primera vez, así que tenía cierta preferencia hacia Gryffindor, por lo tanto, la magia antigua en combinación con mis propios deseos dieron como resultado la posible alteración del resultado de la selección-

-…-los tres me miraban como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

El director carraspeó un poco y junto sus manos mientras tomaba asiento. Noté que sus dedos se veían renegridos, como si los hubiese hundido en tinta- ¿podría explicarnos como sabe todo esto?-

-Sí, mi padre me contó toda la historia- dije, y el y Snape cruzaron una rápida mirada.

-es muy importante que me cuente todo desde el principio, señorita Gaunt. ¿Su padre está vivo?- negué con la cabeza- ¿su padre era Morfin Gaunt?-

-¡por Dios, no! Alcíone Gaunt- noté como sus ojos brillaron, claramente reconociendo el nombre- el mismo quería tener esta charla con usted- antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, saqué el cuadro de mi bolsillo y lo devolví a su tamaño normal- Director Dumbledore, profesor Snape, profesora Mc Gonagall, les presento a Alcíone Sorvolo Gaunt-

-Es un placer, caballeros- miró a mi profesora y le dedicó una anticuada reverencia- madam- ni siquiera quise pensar en la imagen de Minerva Mc Gonagall sonrojándose frente a un cuadro. Desvié la mirada. Demasiado incomodo- vaya- se veía sorprendido, seguí su mirada- esa mano… avanzada magia negra. Mal asunto, si me permite decirlo. A ese paso, le queda un año de vida, siendo optimistas- jadeé, pero Mc Gonagall se me adelantó.

-Albus, de que está hablando? Magia negra? Estas muriendo?- intentó tomar la mano del director, pero este la apartó con un ademán pensado para calmarla.

-te lo explicaré luego, Minerva. Calma. Déjame hablar con el señor Gaunt. Que vista tan aguda tiene, para las artes oscuras- no supe si fue un insulto o un halago, o tal vez un simple comentario, pero Alcíone sólo rió y agradeció, restándole importancia

-hay una forma de revertirlo- ahora Snape lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha

-no la hay- contradijo tajantemente- yo mismo lo revisé y utilicé cada contra-maleficio-

-la magia antigua es muy poderosa, y mucho se ha perdido en el tiempo- el tono de voz condescendiente estaba llevando los niveles de cabreo de Snape a la estratosfera. De pronto me sentí muy orgullosa de ser la hija de este hombre en el cuadro, que sonreía encantado por haber logrado irritarlo- mi Hermione podría contrarrestar esa maldición en un mes- ahora todos me miraban con incredulidad-…aunque por supuesto, todo tiene su precio- el tono amigable se volvió fría suficiencia en esas últimas palabras con una sutileza que resulto casi aterradora.

-Por supuesto, lo supuse- contestó, despreocupado, Dumbledore- nunca creí que sería de otro modo, del linaje de Slytherin- el director no lo notó, pero por un breve, brevísimo, instante, la mirada del profesor Snape se vio casi como si ese comentario sobre los slytherin lo hubiese…herido. Posiblemente aluciné, porque un segundo después su rostro y sus ojos eran completamente inexpresivos, como de costumbre- ¿Cuánto vale mi vida?-

Alcíone soltó una carcajada- no se victimice, Dumbledore, el papel no le queda- sus ojos se volvieron helados. Y al recordar la razón, supuse que los míos se verían igual. Saqué de mi bolsillo la pequeña esfera de vidrio- ¿esto le recuerda algo? Dígame, ¿Qué pensaba hacer cuando ese niño, Potter, se enfrentase a Riddle y muriera? Cuando ese chiquillo muriera porque usted le hizo creer en esa profecía obsoleta, que ya había sido refutada por esta, ¿seguiría fingiendo que no sabía nada al respecto? ¿o esperaba morir antes de que nadie pudiera culparle por eso?- Snape y Mc Gonagall estaban completamente desencajados ante las acusaciones, y sus miradas iban de uno en uno a nosotros tres- aquí está la profecía sobre la derrota a Riddle- se la extendí al director, que la tomo con avaricioso cuidado. Y todos allí oímos la profecía:

_En el mismo año nacidos, el niño tras siete meses de gesta cumplidos,_

_La niña, tras nueve meses de maternal agonía y delirio,_

_El mundo es oscuro, parece no haber sosiego para el pueblo dolorido_

_Primer encuentro, el niño menguará las fuerzas del enemigo_

_Trayendo bonanza y regocijo_

_Más ¡cuidado! Si segundo encuentro hubiese_

_Pobre niño, desdichado sino; muerte, su único destino._

_Al proclamado como invencible, solo su sangre lo detendrá_

_Cuando llegué el día, una mujer de ojos de nuboso cielo llegará_

_Será con astucia que la sangre del mestizo conseguirá_

_Y así tomará su titulo, como heredera de Salazar._

-creo que conoces el precio- dijo mi padre, quebrando el asfixiante silencio que se cernió sobre toda la habitación. Dumbledore levantó la mirada de la esfera, y yo me adelanté, antes de que Alcíone hablase por mí.

-Yo no soy Harry, y entenderá que no confíe siquiera en la hora que usted me dé- extendí mi mano, esperando que el aceptase mis palabras- yo le curaré, y Harry quedará fuera de esto- el iba a tomar mi mano, pero le hice un gesto para que siguiera escuchando- y recordará a partir de ahora que yo no soy Harry, no seré un peón en este tablero de ajedrez, no, en este juego, yo soy el Rey. Mi vida, mis reglas, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?-


	6. Chapter 6

-Yo no soy Harry, y entenderá que no confíe siquiera en la hora que usted me dé- extendí mi mano, esperando que el aceptase mis palabras- yo le curaré, y Harry quedará fuera de esto- el iba a tomar mi mano, pero le hice un gesto para que siguiera escuchando- y recordará a partir de ahora que yo no soy Harry, no seré un peón en este tablero de ajedrez, no, en este juego, yo soy el Rey. Mi vida, mis reglas, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?-

El director dudó unos instantes antes de estrechar mi mano, pero luego me impidió retirarla, y me miró casi suplicante- espero que comprenda que todo lo que he hecho ha sido con el único fin de acabar con los horribles actos de Tom- retiré mi mano con decisión.

-Le suplico que me ahorre las explicaciones, ya que no hay forma en la que pueda excusar el haber ocultado la existencia de una nueva profecía y haber jugado de esta forma con la vida de Harry- mi tono de voz se oyó helado. Me sentí un poco orgullosa de mi misma, por poder disimular mis sentimientos ante aquel hombre al que tanto había admirado antes de saber que nos había utilizado de tantas maneras durante todos estos años.

-Pero, es que ¡debe entender! No conocía al completo el contenido de esta profecía, y si hablaba de un Gaunt… ¡era imposible! Se suponía que todos habían sido asesinados… Harry era la única esperanza- se defendió, solo haciéndome enojar aun más.

-¡No era una esperanza! ¡Era un sacrificio en el altar de su ego!- la profesora se escandalizó, e intentó interrumpirme, pero la acallé con un ademán y seguí hablando- en el enfrentamiento definitivo, Harry no tiene ninguna posibilidad, y usted siempre lo supo, atrévase a negarlo- el silencio del anciano fue de lo más elocuente.

Mc Gonagall jadeó, ante la silenciosa aceptación del director- Oh, Merlín, todos estos años, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así con Potter, Albus?- la anciana mujer se cubrió la boca, con la mano, en una expresión horrorizada.

-Me hiciste creer que lo estabas protegiendo, Albus- el siseo de Snape, cortó el aire y le agregó tensión al ya de por si cargado ambiente- también me utilizaste. Todos estos años…para enviarlo al matadero como un cerdo al que estabas engordando- la furia y el dolor de la traición era casi palpable en el aire que rodeaba al profesor. Su mandíbula apretada, sus puños blancos por la fuerza con la que los cerraba. De pronto se puso de pie, demasiado tenso como para mantenerse sentado y, sin que nadie lo esperase, estrelló su puño contra la pared más cercana, y se apoyó contra ella, parecía descompuesto.

-no hubiese querido que te enteraras así, muchacho. Lo siento tanto, pero todo era-

-si- interrumpió Snape, con la voz enloquecida- necesario, ¿verdad?- cada palabra estaba cargada de veneno- Al diablo con todo esto- se irguió tan largo era y miro con profundo rencor al anciano que le devolvía una mirada suplicante- al diablo contigo, renuncio a la Orden, consíguete otro títere para que te haga el trabajo sucio, desgraciado- de cinco largas zancadas, mi oscuro profesor estaba en la puerta del despacho, antes de cerrarla tras de sí de un portazo, se dirigió hacia mi- Mañana en mi despacho, después de su última clase, para su castigo- wow, un cabreo monumental, pero olvidar un castigo, jamás.

-Bueno, creo que la fiesta ha terminado-dijo Alcíone, tan placido como si hubiésemos tenido una ceremonia de té- dicho lo necesario, creo que podemos ir retirándonos-

-sí, me vendría bien algo de descanso antes de que todos lleguen y comience el banquete. Aun quedan unas cuantas horas- dije, incorporándome de mi asiento- no puedo esperar a mi ceremonia de selección- Ahora el director y la profesora me miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Selección? Pero señorita- interrumpí de nuevo al pobre hombre.

-Gaunt, señorita Gaunt, llegando a Hogwarts por primera vez con el 100% de mis capacidades y sin ninguna capacidad de alterar el veredicto del sombrero seleccionador- sonreí, encantada con sus caras de incredulidad- ¿no me negará algo así, verdad? Además, me gustaría que mi padre pudiera presenciar la ceremonia, si no es mucho pedir-

El director me miró y de inmediato sentí su sutil intento de meterse en mi mente, y de inmediato mis muros mentales le cerraron el paso con facilidad. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, intentando disimular su sorpresa. Sabía muy bien porqué, había oído por ahí que el único capaz de mantener sus barreras mentales contra la invasión de Albus Dumbledore era, ni más ni menos, Severus Snape. Pero claro, yo podía, yo _ahora_ podía. Desde que el sello había desaparecido, al llegar a mi mayoría de edad, lo difícil era mantener mi magia bajo control, la sentía hormiguear bajo mi piel, chispear en la punta de mis dedos. A veces resultaba demasiado, a veces era insoportable, como si no entrase en mi propio cuerpo.

-por supuesto, señorita Gaunt- terminó por responder- pero ahora hablemos de toda esta historia que debe contarme desde el comienzo, y por supuesto, de los planes para vencer a Voldemort- su afable sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro. No duraría.

-no- negué con la cabeza, sonriendo con condescendencia- no, verá, ¿mi historia? Diría que es… secreto familiar- el iba a replicarme, pero continué- y respecto a mis planes… ¿por qué no nos hacemos un mutuo favor y usted se dedica a manejar esta maravillosa institución educativa? y yo me encargaré de mi… _primito_. Si necesito ayuda, se lo haré saber. Muchas gracias por concedernos esta reunión. Con su permiso- Y, sin más, tomé el cuadro y me retiré con una leve reverencia, sin que nadie tuviera oportunidad de refutar mis palabras.

Solo al llegar fuera del castillo, al borde del Bosque Prohibido, Alcíone se permitió una sonora carcajada.

-Los has dejado estáticos, hija. Estoy orgulloso, muy orgulloso- me miró con un cariño paterno tan profundo que me humedeció un poco los ojos. Lo disimulé con un bostezo- Ese carácter tuyo, ha ido evolucionando en estos pocos días- meditó- deberás aprender a controlarlo un poco, con el tiempo- sonrió torcidamente- pero definitivamente, eres una slytherin de corazón- esa afirmación me contrarió profundamente. Sonreí intentando ocultar la confusión que sentía. Yo solía ser un Gryffindor de corazón, ¿tanto podía cambiar? ¿Quería hacerlo?

-No te apures, aun puedo acabar en Hufflepuff- bromeé. Nos miramos un instante, antes de romper en carcajadas. El estomago me dolía y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Y por primera vez en todos estos días, me sentí bien, y libre, y plena, y…como yo misma.

Solo me detuve cuando una sombra cubrió el sol sobre mi rostro.

-señorita…Gaunt, creo que necesitamos hablar-


	7. Chapter 7

-No te apures, aun puedo acabar en Hufflepuff- bromeé. Nos miramos un instante, antes de romper en carcajadas. El estomago me dolía y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Y por primera vez en todos estos días, me sentí bien, y libre, y plena, y…como yo misma.

Solo me detuve cuando una sombra cubrió el sol sobre mi rostro.

-señorita…Gaunt, creo que necesitamos hablar- parado frente a mí, Severus Snape aun mantenía su inamovible expresión vacía, pero en sus pupilas se discernía levemente la angustia que lo carcomía por dentro- a solas- puntualizó. Le di una mirada de disculpas a Alcíone, antes de minimizar el cuadro y ponerle el usual hechizo insonorizador para guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

-Claro, profesor- hice un gesto, invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado. Lo vi dudar pero, sorprendentemente, acabo por aceptar la invitación. Que estampa tan extraña debíamos representar: el oscuro profesor de pociones y su más odiada estudiante, sentados uno junto al otro, en el límite del Bosque Prohibido, mirando el lago- que desea saber?-

-todo- fruncí el seño ante la respuesta, tan general.

-puedo confiar en que no saldrá corriendo a contárselo todo a su amo una vez termine mi relato?- sonreí, mordazmente. Sus ojos parecieron lanzarme un Avada.

-así que cree que solo soy un traidor mortifago bajo las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso- se veía…decepcionado, mas amargado de lo usual.

-claro que no- me apresuré a corregirlo. Sus ojos buscaron los míos con sorprendida sospecha, y yo reí- me refería a Dumbledore- me burlé. Sus ojos se estrecharon, en un regaño silencioso, pero juraría que vi la comisura de su labio temblar levemente, como si estuviese suprimiendo con esfuerzo una sonrisa. Volvimos a mirar al frente.

-mi decisión de abandonar la Orden es definitiva- dijo, finalmente. Crei sentir que me miraba de reojo, pero no tuve la valentía de girarme y comprobarlo- además- suspiró- supongo que la organización ya no tendrá mucha relevancia, ¿verdad, señorita…-

-puedes llamarme Hermione, al menos en privado- levanté mi mano, al verlo a punto de despotricar- lo noto. Cuanto te cuesta y te incomoda pronunciar mi apellido- claramente notó que lo había tuteado, y por el rictus de su rostro, no le agrado, pero no dijo nada. Respiré tranquila, tal vez, después de todo, aun me quedaba algo de valor gryffindor- hace una semana- comencé, atrayendo su atención- cumplí mi mayoría de edad. Se supone que debería ser el 9 de septiembre, pero por el uso prolongado de un giratiempo en tercer año… no importaba, había hecho mis cálculos y sabía que ahora cumplía el 24 de agosto. Estaba preparada, feliz- me giré levemente, y me encontré con esos ojos negros totalmente concentrados en mi, de pronto me sentí cohibida, miré el césped y jugué con él entre mis dedos, antes de continuar- al despertar, tenia esta apariencia, y mis padres tenían una historia que contar-

-habrá sido muy duro- su voz contemplativa me hizo regresar mi mirada hacia él. Le sonreí, agradecida, incapaz de evitarlo. El se puso rígido, incomodo de inmediato. Suspiré. Que hombre tan complicado.

-Alcíone Gaunt me dejó una noche de tormenta en la casa del matrimonio Granger. El ya estaba en muy mal estado, y pocas horas después de dejarme a salvo, Riddle lo encontró y lo asesinó, como asesinó a todos los Gaunt, para evitar que nadie supiera su estado de sangre. Para que nadie supiera sobre su padre muggle-

-por qué Alcíone Gaunt no es…? Nunca había oído su nombre antes, si es hermano de Merope y Morfin Gaunt…- era la primera vez que veía a mi profesor tan confundido como para no poder formular una pregunta especifica. Sonreí de nuevo, y su confusión creció.

-Alcíone es solo medio hermano de Merope y Morfin- repliqué- recuerda que esos dos fueron concebidos bajo la repugnante tradición de los Gaunt. Eran resultados de relaciones endogámicas, por lo cual tenían todos sus problemas físicos/ psicológicos- ambos coincidimos, haciendo una gesto de repugnancia al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente continué hablando, esperando que Snape no hubiese notado el leve sonrojo que la coincidencia había producido en una mala pasada- mi padre fue concebido por Sorvolo Gaunt, con Hermione MacFusty, en horribles condiciones- dudé antes de continuar- los padres de mi abuela querían que la sangre MacFusty se uniese a la sangre de los herederos de Slytherin, y para eso… entregaron a su hija en bandeja de plata a Sorvolo Gaunt. Hermione MacFusty solo tenía diecisiete años cuando fue entregada para ser violada sistemáticamente, hasta que quedase embarazada. Para cuando al fin quedo encinta, la joven ya no era ni la sombra de la hechicera y ama de dragones que había sido alguna vez- todo se sentía tan vívido para mi, que me costaba respirar con normalidad- pero aun en su locura, su carácter dulce permaneció, oculto, solo para su hijo, porque el niño no tenia culpa alguna, y en su demencia, ella lo sabia… ella lo amaba. Ella utilizó un hechizo de magia antigua, trasladando todos sus recuerdos importantes y todos sus muchos conocimientos a este collar- abrí apenas un botón de mi camisa, y saqué el collar de serpientes con la enorme esmeralda para que lo viese- lo puso en un cofre al que encantó para que solo un heredero suyo pudiera abrirlo. Para cuando este collar llegó a mí, ya contenía todos los recuerdos y conocimientos de mi abuela, de mi madre y de mi padre. Es mucho conocimiento, de mucha magia que se ha perdido a lo largo de la historia, con el fin de líneas de sangre importantes. Son esos conocimientos los que salvarán la vida del director-

-no te da miedo?-noté que me había tuteado, pero su oscuro tono me impidió concentrarme en eso, lo miré, confundida- que tal si ahora que me has contado todo esto, cuando ya no soy parte de la Orden, corro a contárselo todo al Señor Tenebroso?-

Me reí, me reí y me sentí liberada. Me sentí bien. Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el pasto de nuevo, y lo miré desde mi posición- tomaré ese riesgo. Confío en ti- tras oír esas palabras, el silencio se prolongó, mientras los ojos, usualmente inexpresivos, de mi profesor me dejaron entrever toda su incredulidad ante mi afirmación, toda su tristeza, su dolor, sus deseos de creer que yo tenía fe en el. Crucé mis manos sobre mi estomago, desviando mi mirada al cielo, intentando controlar el inexplicable y totalmente irracional deseo de estrecharlo en un abrazo, ¿de dónde provenía esa locura de idea?

-¿qué harás ahora?- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y sacudía su capa- ¿tienes algún plan? Necesitaras ayuda, imagino- estaba el preguntando si estaba reclutando una nueva Orden? Lo miré, calibrando mis palabras, y sonreí

-apenas comienza el año, profesor- me levanté también-lo primero en mi lista, por ahora, es quedar seleccionada en slytherin- el me miró, con mal enmascarada sorpresa, yo sonreí e incliné levemente mi cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de dar unos pasos en dirección a las puertas de entrada- ah, y si ve a Tom pronto, no estaría mal que le dijera que una pobre huérfana de apellido Gaunt acaba de descubrir su procedencia, y está sola, y no sabe nada de su familia excepto por su primito. Puede adornarlo como mejor le parezca, pero ese es el mensaje. Hora de reunir a la familia- con una sonrisa, me giré y continué mi camino hacia el castillo, dejando a Severus Snape pensativo junto al lago.

"Hay mucho por hacer"


	8. Chapter 8

-estás segura de esto, princesa?- observé el rostro contraído por la preocupación de mi padre. Me armé de fuerzas y sonreí.

-lo estoy, es lo mejor para todos- cepillé mi cabello un poco más, antes de sujetar la mitad con un listón verde, logrando un peinado semi-recogido. Seguía fascinándome la facilidad para peinarlo, la diferencia entre mi alborotada melena de león, en comparación con los suaves y lacios mechones azabaches verdosos que se deslizaban entre mis dedos como sigilosas serpientes. Tan cambiado como mi interior- Harry y Ron desprecian Slytherin, una vez que me vuelva una serpiente, alguna charla poco amigable de por medio, estará hecho. Ahora deben estar preocupados, porque no les he contestado ninguna carta. Eso solo hará que se sientan más traicionados y furiosos- miré a mi padre, que cada vez se veía más preocupado, puse mi mejor cara de superación- es lo mejor, mantenerlos fuera de la línea de fuego, Harry ya no es responsable de la situación, así que debería, por una vez, mantenerse al margen del peligro; y Ron… solía estar enamorada de él, sabes? No puedo tenerlo cerca ahora- miré mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos, de un confuso color entre celeste y gris me devolvieron la mirada- he cambiado tanto, padre, y no solo físicamente, hace solo una semana creía estar enamorada de Ron, y ahora… me resulta simple, tan falto de… astucia, inteligencia, tan aniñado- me reí- eso es lo único que me aterra, siento que todo ha cambiado dentro de mí, tengo estos impulsos, y a veces no puedo controlar mi magia… que me está pasando?- estaba segura de que la desesperación ahora se podía leer en mis ojos.

-oh, mi princesa- se lamentó Alcíone, jalándose el cabello con desesperación contenida- lo lamento tanto, pequeña. Sé exactamente lo que sientes, me temo que es la sangre Gaunt, no sabría explicarlo con claridad, pero es como si trajera una maldición consigo- sus ojos se veían tan tristes- esos impulsos, esos sentimientos negativos…siempre habrá oscuridad en tu corazón, y tendrás que pelear cada día contra ella, para que no te consuma. Será duro, pero yo tengo fe, sé que lo lograrás. Eres fuerte, Hermione- me sequé las lágrimas que, sin notarlo, habían corrido por mis mejillas.

-claro que lo lograré, tu lo lograste, verdad?- sonreí, y acaricié el cuadro- pues yo soy una digna hija de mi padre- por primera vez vi a Alcíone Gaunt perder toda compostura, ahogado por la emoción. Y lamenté no poder abrazarlo. Nunca podría, Tom Riddle me había robado eso, y yo me encargaría de hacérselo pagar, lentamente- bueno, bueno- me aclaré la garganta- es hora de ir al gran comedor, todos deben haber llegado ya- me di una última mirada al espejo, y con un gesto vago de mi mano, coloqué un leve glamour sobre mis prendas y el lazo en mi cabello, volviendo todo lo verde en negro.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, que permanecían cerradas, me encontré con el grupito de niños que debían ser seleccionados este año. Desde el interior del comedor podía oírse el constante murmullo de los demás estudiantes, que ya debían estar sentados en las mesas. Seguramente, Harry y Ron me habrían buscado en el tren por cada vagón, y ahora debían de estar preguntándose qué me sucedió. Suspiré.

La profesora Mc Gonagall hizo acto de presencia, indicándoles a los más pequeños que debían acompañarla dentro. Luego se dirigió a mí.

-Usted entrará luego de que ellos sean seleccionados, debido a la particularidad de la situación, que requerirá una explicación previa por parte del director- dolió, no iba a negarlo. Aquella bruja a la que admiré todos estos años me hablaba con frialdad, como si fuese una total desconocida. Pero simplemente asentí.

Y luego me quedé sola en el corredor. Bueno, no sola, el cuadro de Alcíone permanecía en mi bolsillo, esta vez sin el hechizo silenciador, para que pudiera oír en que casa quedaría. Hubiese deseado hacerlo flotar tras de mí, y ver su sonrisa cargada de orgullo cuando el sombrero gritase "¡Slytherin!", pero no era posible, eso arruinaría todos mis planes, y mi coartada de niña huérfana que no sabe nada sobre su familia. Y las noticias volaban, y Tom sabría sobre mi padre, sabría que yo lo sé todo, y entonces yo sería una amenaza para ser erradicada. En cambio, si yo jugaba bien mis cartas, Tom oiría sobre mí, huérfana y desvalida, luego oiría sobre mis magnificas capacidades mágicas, y eventualmente, más temprano que tarde, me buscaría. El mismo me atraería hacia él, buscando ganarse mi confianza, utilizarme. Y yo jugaría mi papel, ganándome la suya, viéndome como la inocente primita que admira a su primo, al Señor Tenebroso, y lo quiere como mentor. Sí, poco a poco me inmiscuiría más y más, con Snape de mi lado, el premio mayor debía ser Bellatrix, tenía que ganármela a ella, lentamente, y cuando estuviese casi en mi mano, dejar escapar el sucio secretito de Tom, el mestizo, la vergüenza de la familia Gaunt… Luego pensé en Draco, tal vez, los Malfoy deberían ser un paso previo a Bellatrix.

Pero una cosa estaba clara, Tom Riddle me pagaría por toda la sangre de mis antepasados, lenta y dolorosamente. Lo haría suplicar por la muerte.

-señorita Gaunt?- Mc Gonagall estaba frente a mí, intentando hacerme reaccionar. Borré la sádica sonrisa en mi rostro y compuse una más amable. Ella apartó la mirada- es su turno-.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí los ojos de todos sobre mí, y por sobre los murmullos, oí el grito de Ronald, llamándome desde la mesa gryffindor. Pero mantuve mi vista al frente, con el mentón alzado orgullosamente, hasta llegar a aquella butaca donde me había sentado, aquella primera noche en el castillo. Acomodé elegantemente mi falda al sentarme, con la espalda recta, mi vista sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Todos los estudiantes de la mesa se veían conmocionados, algunos algo atemorizados. Sabía que debían estar pensando "todos estos años llamándola sangre sucia", todos pensando en el parentesco con Salazar Slytherin, pensando "estamos muertos", suponiendo que me vengaría de cada uno de ellos. Pero yo tenía otras cosas en mente como para preocuparme por banalidades.

Mc Gonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en mi cabeza y una voz profunda inundó mi mente.

-mmm… pero que es esto? Ya te había seleccionado a ti, esta mente mmm… no, ahora es diferente. Tu lealtad por los tuyos sigue intacta, al igual que tu valor… pero nada iguala tu astucia-

-vamos al grano- pensé, molesta- sabes quién soy, sabes de quien desciendo, cuál es tu punto? Ambos sabemos que soy de-

-¡Slytherin!- el murmullo en las mesas enmudeció ante el grito del sombrero seleccionador. Y justo cuando la profesora lo retiró de mi cabeza, susurré un suave "finite" y mis ropas se convirtieron en el uniforme de slytherin, y entonces… uno a uno, cada estudiante de la mesa de las serpientes se puso de pie para aplaudirme, y darme la bienvenida a la mesa, mientras caminaba hacia allí, me pareció oír un leve sollozo viniendo de mi bolsillo, y al mirar levemente hacia la mesa de los profesores me crucé con unos ojos azules preocupados y cansados; pero también con una negra mirada que parecía brillar con cierto orgullo.

Después de todo, no sería el gryffindor favorito del director el que salvaría el trasero de todos. No, sería una Gaunt, del nido de las serpientes.

_-Por supuesto, lo supuse- contestó, despreocupado, Dumbledore- nunca creí que sería de otro modo, del linaje de Slytherin-_

Por supuesto, Snape recordaría eso. Su orgullo herido acababa de ser reivindicado, quien lo diría, por la insufrible sabelotodo.


	9. Chapter 9

Caminé lentamente por el estrecho pasillo entre las mesas, observando como todos intentaban cederme lugar, para que me sentara junto a ellos. A mí, a quien tantas veces habían despreciado. Mantuve el gesto de apática superioridad hasta llegar junto a un muchacho delgado, pálido, de apariencia frágil, que sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

-te importa?- pregunté, dejándole claro con la mirada que era más una cortesía que una pregunta real. Theodore Nott, me miró con la vista levemente desenfocada por la sorpresa. De todos los lugares para sentarme, había elegido acompañar en la cena al hijo de un públicamente reconocido mortifago encarcelado en Azkaban.

-Por favor- murmuró, aun contrariado, pero cediéndome más espacio. Sentí la mirada de todo el mundo en mi nuca, mientras tomaba asiento. Parecía como si nadie estuviese respirando. Miré disimuladamente hacia Snape, y el pareció asentir levemente, como aprobando mi decisión al sentarme con Nott. Mi padre ya me lo había advertido, la primera impresión lo era todo, el lugar que eligiese para sentarme por primera vez a la mesa, enviaría el mensaje sobre quién soy, y que tipo de persona soy, al resto de las serpientes. No podía ir por ahí, sentándome a conversar sobre el tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle.

El murmullo se extendió por el gran comedor cuando, sin ninguna otra palabra, el director hizo aparecer el banquete de bienvenida.

Comencé a cenar, tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas, algunas furtivas, otras descaradas, por parte de mis compañeros.

-Hermione? Quería darte la bienvenida y espero que-

-Gaunt-

-disculpa?- Malfoy me miró, mitad extrañado, mitad ofuscado por interrumpirle. Sabía a que iba esto. El, intentando darme la bienvenida, él, el heredero de los Malfoy; trataba de probar un punto, llamándome por mi nombre, ofreciéndome su mano para unirme a SU grupo, estableciendo jerarquías. Le iba a dejar muy en claro cuál era la jerarquía de ahora en más.

-No "Hermione", Gaunt, que no hemos nacido de la misma madre- aclaré, girando el cuchillo de plata contra el plato, de manera ausente- y te devolveré el favor, Malfoy- el me miró con furia contenida, y nos retamos con la mirada por un minuto que pareció eterno. Finalmente, el bajo la mirada, ante el asombro de todos. Sonreí, y bebí de mi copa.

-y gracias por la agradable bienvenida-

En minutos, toda la mesa sabría, que el príncipe de slytherin acababa de ser destronado.

"Es princesa, ahora" me burlé de mi misma, interiormente.

El resto de la cena pasó sin contratiempos, lo difícil llegó al ingresar a la sala común. Allí me esperaban muchos de mis nuevos compañeros.

Me concentré en lograr el hechizo que había aprendido en estos días, con ayuda de mi padre. De pronto, comencé a vislumbrar la ligera aura de magia que envolvía a cada uno de ellos. Todos entre amarillo y verde, entre intrigados y emocionados por mi presencia. Ninguna presentaba muestras de sentimientos hostiles hacia mí.

Me relajé un poco, pasando entre ellos y acercándome a uno de los ventanales que daba hacia las profundidades del lago.

-Gaunt- la voz, algo chillona por los nervios, era de una chica que debía de tener 12 o 13, como máximo y se encontraba en el grupo de fans, que me esperaban con muchas preguntas. Decidí ser "amable"

-pregunta-

-ummm b-bueno, ese es tu color de cabello real?- todos le lanzaron una mirada envenenada por haber desperdiciado una pregunta así. Luché por ocultar la sonrisa que quería nacerme en el rostro, "es como si Lavander Brown estuviese justo aquí".

-lo es- mantuve mi expresión aburrida, y comencé a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-no, espera… por favor?- esta vez era un chico de 16 años, parado junto a él también estaba Nott, había algo de curiosidad en el, también.

-algo más?-

-esa fue una pregunta estúpida, pero algunos tenemos preguntas reales… no ha habido un heredero de slytherin entre nosotros desde…en mucho tiempo- se corrigió, al final.

Suspiré y volví sobre mis pasos, sentándome en el único sillón de un cuerpo, "el trono", pensé. Rápidamente todos se habían sentado en los sillones alrededor, y los más pequeño se habían acomodado en la alfombra. Mantuve la mirada inescrutable y dura, como la que solía poner el profesor Snape, por el alborozo de todos, y la forma en la que se sentaban a mi alrededor en círculo, cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de leerles un cuento antes de dormir.

Intenté relajarme, este no era el plan. Se suponía que debía ganármelos, no atemorizarlos. Era una slytherin que no podía confiar en ningún slytherin. Ridículo.

-los escucho- traté de sonreír.

-yo tengo una duda- Goyle? Esto me apestaba a Malfoy- si eres la heredera de Salazar Slytherin, debes de poder hablar con las serpientes; TODOS los descendientes de Slytherin podían-

-si, Gaunt, enséñanos tus talentos- Malfoy apareció, varita en mano. "Maldición"- ¡serpensortia!-


	10. Chapter 10

-si, Gaunt, enséñanos tus talentos- Malfoy apareció, varita en mano. "Maldición"- ¡serpensortia!-

Habíamos barajado la teoría, por supuesto. Mi padre hablaba parsel, hablaba parsel con la misma fluidez con la que hablaba glasmrt, pero eso no significaba que yo pudiera hablar ninguno de las dos inusuales lenguas. Si no lo hacía, mi gran entrada seria un total fiasco. "Estúpido Malfoy, me las pagarás", pensé, mientras observaba a la sigilosa serpiente acercarse a mí.

-_puedes comprenderme?_- la serpiente se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente antes de asentir. ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¡Hablo parsel!- _el rubio oxigenado que te conjuró es un desconsiderado, verdad? Con el frío que hace aquí para una serpiente tan bonita como tú- _ella se enroscó en sí misma, moviendo su cola como si fuese un gato, mostrándose para mi.

-_el suelo está helado. No soporto el frío_- era increíble, ¡le entendía perfectamente! Extendí mi mano hacia ella.

-_puedo darte calor_-ahora me miró con un deje de sospecha, acercándose lentamente. Le acaricié la cabeza, como lo haría con Crookshanks.

-_Gracias, ama_- dijo, aceptando al fin, mientras se enredaba en mi antebrazo, como si se tratara de un accesorio. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con la mirada asombrada de todos en la habitación. Excepto por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle quienes, guiándome por sus auras, estaban a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones, si no lo habían hecho ya.

-Draco, Vincent, Gregory-usé el tono suave que utilizaría con una mascota inestable; los tres permanecían congelados en sus sitios- gracias por el obsequio- sonreí, mordaz- pero no toleraré mas juegos de niños, arrastrando el nombre de la noble casa de Salazar por el lodo. Me pregunto que dirán sus padres, cuando se enteren de esto- los tres se pusieron mortalmente pálidos al oír aquello, pero Draco parecía a punto de vomitar y desmayarse- va siendo hora de que conozcan sus lugares. Ahora retírense- los tres salieron casi corriendo hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Compuse mi sonrisa amable de nuevo- ahora, en que estábamos?-

Bostecé, mientras extendía mis brazos, relajando mi espalda, mientras caminaba, al fin, lejos de mis interrogadores compañeros. Les había contado mi historia oficial: huérfana, sin mucha idea de que había sucedido con mi familia, pero con un pergamino con mi impresionante árbol genealógico como aval.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios femeninos, me encontré con dos puertas, una de ellas era la habitación de mis compañeras, donde yo pensaba dormir, pero la otra tenía una elegante placa de plata que rezaba "Hermione Jean Gaunt Merrythought". Lleve mi mano hacia la oscura madera, dispuesta a empujarla y echar un vistazo; cuando mis dedos tocaron la madera, se sintió como si una corriente eléctrica abandonase mi cuerpo a través de la punta de mis dedos, y entonces ésta se abrió. La llave de la puerta era mi magia. Aun extrañada, me fui adentrando en lo que pronto descubrí era una bellísima, aunque algo oscura, habitación. ¿Dumbledore había hecho aparecer esta habitación individual para mí? Había tenido mucho cuidado en todo. Había una gran biblioteca contra una pared, en la otra; un ventanal que daba hacia el lago. La cama King size en el centro de la habitación tenia miles de serpientes talladas en la suave y pulida madera de ébano, dosel con tules negros, y frazadas de raso en verde slytherin. Se veía tan maravilloso y yo estaba tan cansada, que no dudé en desplomarme sobre la suave cama y, con los ojos cerrados, acaricié la superficie, disfrutando de la suavidad.

En eso estaba, medio dormida, medio consciente, cuando mis manos rozaron algo que definitivamente no era raso. Lo tomé entre mis dedos, y abrí perezosamente los ojos. Una nota.

_**Espero que encuentre adecuada la habitación. Definitivamente será mejor que dormir rodeada de sus nuevas compañeras.**_

_**Recuerde que **__**todo**__** es cuestión de perspectivas y apariencias.**_

_**No lo arruine.**_

Reconocería esta caligrafía apretada y puntiaguda donde fuese. Y no era la de Albus Dumbledore.

-profesor Snape…- murmuré, sin sentido, mientras mis ojos se negaban a continuar abiertos. Y así, con aquel trozo de pergamino en mis manos, contra mi pecho, me quedé dormida. Arrullada por el sonido del agua moviéndose al otro lado del ventanal, y un suave siseo cercano.

El mismo siseo que me despertó en la mañana. Gemí, moviendo mi mano sobre mi oído, como espantando un mosquito, pero en lugar de eso, algo se me enredó en la muñeca.

-_Ama, despierte. Hay movimiento afuera_- abrí los ojos rápidamente, incorporándome de inmediato. En la noche, había olvidado la serpiente que reposaba en mi brazo.

-_por Merlín-_ dije, mirándola y recorriéndola con mis dedos. Por algún motivo, mi antiguo miedo a las serpientes se había desvanecido en el aire. Hasta me producía ternura, ahora que podía entenderlas-_ ayer me olvidé de ti, pequeña, ¡podría haberte aplastado! ¿estás bien?_- ella simplemente asintió- _me alegro_- sonreí.

Luego de darme un baño y cambiarme por otro uniforme, volví a acercarme a ella- _tienes un nombre?-_

Negó_-sería un honor que mi Ama me diese uno-_

_-um… que tal…Zeleni?-_ ella se enredó nuevamente en mi brazo, dispuesta a acompañarme en mi primer día de clases-

-_Zeleni-_ aprobó, moviendo su colita, vanidosamente, contra mi brazo- _Zeleni suena imponente-_

Iba de camino hacia el Gran Comedor, ya estaba casi en la entrada de éste cuando…

-Hermione!- ese grito, la inconfundible voz de Harry, y un tirón en mi muñeca, cortesía de Ronald, que me había dado alcance desde Dios sabrá dónde, me congelaron en mi sitio- que sucedió, Hermione? Por qué… estas… tu cabello y…-

-vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que aprendas a hablar, Potter? Porque, eso podría tardarse, y planeo asistir al desayuno este año- el pelinegro me miró herido, pero Weasley perdió la calma, como de costumbre, y su otra mano intentó apresar mi otra muñeca. Mala suerte. Ron gritó, acunando su mano contra su pecho, observando de uno en uno los dos puntitos sanguinolentos en el dorso de ésta, y a Zeleni, que sujeta aún a mi brazo, siseaba furiosa, exponiendo sus finos colmillos.

El grito atrajo la atención de alguien que también estaba dirigiéndose al comedor. No habían pasado más de 5 segundos del berrido de Ron, cuando una oscura sombra lo cubrió desde atrás.

Allí estaba, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

Un minuto después, ambos gryffindors se marchaban, arrastrando los pies, derrotados, con un castigo de un mes con Filch, por "atacar" a una slytherin en el pasillo.

-De donde salió la serpiente?- sonreí, al notar que había aceptado completamente eso de no hablarme tan formalmente.

-Regalo de Draco- mi tono irónico fue más que elocuente, el simplemente asintió levemente, con expresión grave, antes de llevar sus manos a Zeleni.

-al menos no es venenosa, porq- se interrumpió de inmediato cuando la muy extrovertida decidió abandonar mi muñeca para enredarse en el brazo del profesor.

_-Delicado al revisarme, y está cálido. Éste me cae muy bien_- resolvió, haciéndome soltar una risita.

-A mi también- dije, evitando usar el parsel frente al profesor. De todos modos, el entendió que le estaba respondiendo a la serpiente. No se vio demasiado sorprendido.

-que le dijo?- preguntó, medio a la defensiva. Este hombre siempre está a la defensiva.

-Zeleni dice- comencé, mientras la retiraba lentamente de su brazo y ella volvía a acomodarse en el mío- que le agradas mucho- sonreí y me apresuré a entrar al Gran Comedor, sin detenerme a observar su reacción.


	11. Chapter 11

_-Zeleni dice que le agradas mucho-_

_-A mi también-_

La vi marcharse, con paso rápido, pero manteniendo la elegancia al caminar. "¿Acaso a ella también le agrado mucho?... ¿yo?".

Observé como muchos se levantaban de sus sitios para saludarla cuando llegó a la mesa. No era de extrañarse, ella había aparecido, trayendo con ella el perdido linaje de Salazar Slytherin, no habría familia sangre pura no intentando conseguir un contrato matrimonial. Las invitaciones a fiestas y reuniones no se harían esperar. Y lo que es más, todos esos chiquillos que ahora la recibían en la mesa no se rebelarían en absoluto a un matrimonio concertado con Hermione Gaunt.

Podía admitirlo, aunque solo fuese para mí, la joven que había aparecido el día anterior no tenía nada que ver con aquella gryffindor delgada y de rasgos aniñados, con ese atroz cabello similar a un nido de aves, ni vestida con esos uniformes holgados y faldas hasta las rodillas; no, cuando el sello se había roto algo más que su cabello y sus ojos habían cambiado, su cuerpo, había notado, aunque no había querido mirar, había cobrado una sinuosidad sorprendente, la exuberancia propia de una guerrera de las Highlands, cortesía de su descendencia MacFusty. Pero mas que eso, lo notable era lo segura que se sentía de esa nueva apariencia. Habia irrumpido en el Gran Comedor, para ser seleccionada, como si fuera la ama y señora del lugar, vistiendo un uniforme que se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo como si hubiese sido hecho a medida, y ya no mas faldas hasta las rodillas. Y a pesar de todo, nadie podría acusar a Hermione Gaunt de tener un 0,01% de vulgaridad en ningún aspecto desempeñado hasta ahora.

Cualquier slytherin en esa mesa mataría a su mejor amigo por el derecho de desposar a la última Gaunt.

"Ella está desempeñando bien su papel", es agradable, para variar, no estar corriendo tras alguien remarcablemente estúpido e indisciplinado, siempre metiéndose en problemas innecesarios.

"y le agradas" bufé, enojado conmigo mismo, ¿y qué si le agradaba? No es mi trabajo convertirme en su mejor amigo. Agradarle o no, es totalmente irrelevante.

Tras el desayuno lidié con el primer grupo a mi cargo en DCAO, hufflepuffs y ravenclaws de 3er año que no podían siquiera tomar bien la varita. Para el final de la clase, tres habían llorado, otros cuatro parecían a punto, la varita de uno había hecho explotar el aire, ¡literalmente!, ya me dolía la garganta y la cabeza me iba a estallar. "Estoy listo para presentar mi denuncia, o morir, en este momento morir suena bien".

No fui al almuerzo, comí algo que un elfo me trajo a las mazmorras, mientras la poción que había tomado para el dolor se encargaba de todo, excepto del estrés, que algún día terminaría por lograr lo que el Señor Tenebroso aun no hizo, enloquecerme y/o matarme.

La siguiente clase en mi cronograma: 6to año: Slytherin y Gryffindor, dicho de una forma menos halagüeña: Malfoy, Gaunt, Potter y Weasley hechizándose unos a otros. Con suerte, los gryffindors aun estarían demasiado deprimidos por el castigo con Filch como para hacer nada estúpido y alargar la condena.

Caminé lento por los pasillos, hundido en mis pensamientos. Albus había intentado, según sus palabras `hacerme entrar en razón´ y regresar a la Orden; y me había intentado sacar información sobre los planes de Hermione, "es tan extraño llamar a un alumno por su nombre, pero llamarla Gaunt…", planes sobre los que yo no tenía ni idea… ella no me había dicho nada, a pesar de decir que confiaba en mi; y yo le había ofrecido unirme a su causa… ¿estar bajo las ordenes de una chiquilla? Cierto, ella ya no es una chiquilla… pero aun así, no me había dado ni una pista… ¿intentaría convertirme, también, en su títere? Aquel mismo día de la selección había reportado al Señor Tenebroso su aparición, tal como ella lo había pedido, pero no se lo dije. Él me pidió que la tuviese vigilada… ¿cuál era el próximo paso?.

Aún distraído, entré al salón de DCAO y una tanda de aplausos me dio la bienvenida, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sentados al frente, la mitad del curso, más precisamente todos los slytherins, estaban de pie, aplaudiéndome al entrar, y ella, seguramente la mente tras esta organizada bienvenida, estaba parada también, frente a mi escritorio, en el que había dejado una gran caja de un gris casi negro, con un gran moño plateado. Ella también aplaudía.

-En nombre de todos mis compañeros, quiero darle la enhorabuena por conseguir el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Es un privilegio para todos nosotros saber que, al fin, tendremos un buen profesor en esta materia- sonrió y tras una leve y rápida reverencia se dirigió con paso elegante hacia su pupitre que, de nuevo, compartía con Nott. Aunque no pareciese particularmente dispuesta a hablar con él.

-Gracias por la bienvenida- dije, tratando de mantener el tono seco e indiferente. Aun así, mi agradecimiento sorprendió tanto a los gryffindor como a los slytherin. Y ella solo sonreía. Mentiría si dijera que el recibimiento no me había agradado, había alimentado mi orgullo. Fue una sensación cálida el ser bien recibido, quizás por primera vez en mi vida, algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Sin más, comencé mi clase, dejando de lado el presente que aun estaba sobre mi escritorio. Sabía que tan mal debían de estar en DCAO. Sería difícil recuperar todas las falencias de los cinco años previos de negligencia docente.

-quiero dos filas- señale los lados- Gryffindor a la derecha, Slytherin a la izquierda- todos se apresuraron hacia sus respectivos puestos, alegres de alejarse de la otra casa, "pues que mal". Con un movimiento de varita, desaparecí todos los pupitres-bien, a quien tienen en frente, será su oponente-

Y allí estaba, la prueba de fuego para ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros: Hermione Gaunt y Harry Potter se miraron, antes de acercarse y quedar frente a frente en medio de la sala, y adoptar la posición de duelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Y allí estaba, la prueba de fuego para ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros: Hermione Gaunt y Harry Potter se miraron, antes de acercarse y quedar frente a frente en medio de la sala, y adoptar la posición de duelo.

Tantos los leones como las serpientes parecían tener su atención puesta en el duelo Gaunt/Potter, nadie parecía muy dispuesto a meterse en sus asuntos hasta verlos en acción.

-Bien, Potter, Gaunt, ustedes darán la primera demostración. Muestren lo que saben hacer, si es que tienen algo que mostrar- miré al chiquillo, que me devolvió la mirada, desafiante. Me recordaba tanto a su estúpido padre "espero que te den una lección de humildad hoy, Potter"- Ah, y por supuesto, solo hechizos no verbales. No están en 1er año. Comiencen-

Uno, dos, tres pasos y Hermione había lanzado el primer ataque.

-protego!- exclamó el cabeza de serrín, deteniendo el hechizo. Iba a reprenderlo por utilizar un hechizo verbal cuando un hechizo le dio directo en la cara.

-el profesor ha dicho claramente `hechizo no verbal´, Potter, eres sordo o simplemente imbécil?- miré al elemento de mi propia casa, que mantenía su varita alzada elegantemente en el aire. La chica no dejaba de sorprenderme. Sus compañeros vitorearon sus palabras, y comenzaron a reír al oír los primeros sonidos ininteligibles del gryffindor, que ahora tenía la lengua pegada al paladar.

-espero que así le quede más claro, Potter. En mi clase no tendrá los beneficios a los que acostumbra su célebre persona- ironicé- Continúen. Ahora Potter ataca, Gaunt se protege-

El poco original gryffindor lanzó un débil "expelliarmus", que Hermione rechazó con un vago gesto de su varita, antes de lanzarle dos hechizos no verbales seguidos.

-Un corto duelo, señor Potter, si todos ustedes están al nivel de su compañero aquí, tendremos un largo año por delante- me tomó un gran esfuerzo no reír al verlo tirado en el piso con una calabaza en su cabeza, víctima de un Locomotor Mortis y un Melofors- 50 puntos para Slytherin- me regodee internamente, con Hermione en Slytherin, este año ganaríamos la copa de las casas. Era estúpido preocuparme por eso con todo lo que se nos venia encima. Pero una victoria es una victoria; y la disfrutaría.

El resto comenzó sus propios duelos, luego de que las serpientes felicitaran a su compañera, y los leones le lanzaran miradas cargadas de rencor. Ella no parecía darse por aludida.

El resto de la clase fue decepcionante. Ni siquiera pude hacer demasiados comentarios sobre el patetismo del escenario representado por los leones, porque francamente no había mucha diferencia entre ellos y las serpientes.

Al llegar a mi despacho, me deje caer en mi butaca, mientras encendía el fuego, dispuesto a relajarme al fin, luego de la estresante jornada. Cuando me senté, algo presionó mi costado izquierdo, y entonces recordé el regalo, que había reducido al final de la clase, para guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de mi capa. Lo retiré lentamente y lo devolví a su tamaño original, apoyándolo en mis piernas. Suavemente jalé del moño, casi lamentando deshacerlo, y al retirarlo y abrir la caja, me encontré con una fina piel escamosa de intenso color negro. Deslicé mis dedos por ella, antes de pararme y tomarla para verla deslizarse hasta el suelo; era una capa hecha de un extraño material, eso y el primer obsequio que había recibido desde hace muchos, demasiados, años. Había una nota al fondo de la caja:

_**Desearía que no tuviese ocasión alguna de necesitar de ella, pero en caso contrario, espero que le sea de mucha utilidad en ese momento.**_

_**H.G.**_

_**Prenda:**__** Capa de piel de dragón Hébrido Negro.**_

_**Detalles:**__** Resistente al fuego; repele hechizos (imposibilidad del duelista rival para llamar a la prenda utilizando `accio´), maldiciones y magia oscura moderada- elevada.**_

_**Conciencia ambiental:**__** Ningún ejemplar de Hébrido Negro ha sido lastimado ni tratado con crueldad para la confección de esta prenda. Se ha adquirido la piel de un dragón longevo, que ha fenecido por causas naturales. Esta adquisición se ha llevado a cabo con la formal aprobación de la Única Ama de dragones Hébridos Negros del Reino Unido.**_

_**Atentamente, **_

_**Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.**_

_**Producción unitaria personalizada deluxe.**_

Me retiré mi capa, probándome esta en su lugar. No era mucho más pesada que la que uso generalmente, sorprendente.

Caminé en círculos en mi despacho, una, dos veces, lentamente.

"capa de piel de dragón Hébrido Negro"

¿Es una pista? ¿Quiere decirme algo con esto? ¿Un acertijo?

"la Única Ama de dragones Hébridos Negros del Reino Unido"

"Por Merlín", pensé, apresurándome hacia mi estantería y tomando mi edición extendida de `Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos´. Pasé las hojas con rapidez, y ahí estaba la respuesta:

**Hébrido Negro, nativo del Reino Unido, una de las especies más violentas, protegidos por el clan de magos MacFusty, en la Isla San Kilda (Islas Hébridas). Solo los MacFusty consiguieron "amaestrar" en cierto punto a esta especie protegida, gracias al extraño don de hablar glasmrt, solo visto en la línea de sangre de dicha familia. Esta capacidad sin precedente les ha concedido el título de "Amos de dragones".**

MacFusty…

ooooOoooo

- mi padre fue concebido por Sorvolo Gaunt, con Hermione MacFusty, en horribles condiciones- Hermione parecía batallar con las palabras- los padres de mi abuela querían que la sangre MacFusty se uniese a la sangre de los herederos de Slytherin, y para eso… entregaron a su hija en bandeja de plata a Sorvolo Gaunt. Hermione MacFusty solo tenía diecisiete años cuando fue entregada para ser violada sistemáticamente, hasta que quedase embarazada. Para cuando al fin quedo encinta, la joven ya no era ni la sombra de la hechicera y ama de dragones que había sido alguna vez-

ooooOoooo

-Por Merlín…-


	13. Chapter 13

-Por Merlín…- me sostuve del librero, mareado, abrumado por la nueva información, y aun así…

"_Desearía que no tuviese ocasión alguna de necesitar de ella, pero en caso contrario, espero que le sea de mucha utilidad en ese momento"_

Eso era más de lo que Dumbledore se había preocupado por mí jamás. Más de lo que nadie se había interesado en mí desde que mi madre había muerto… más que Lily…

Casi en la lejanía oí un sonido seco, una, dos, tres veces; pero solo podía pensar en porqué había pensado eso de Lily, ella si se había preocupado por mi… verdad? "Al menos al comienzo".

-Severus?- la suave voz, junto a una mano que se posó delicadamente en mi espalda, me sacaron de mi trance- estas bien?- me giré, para encontrarme con dos ojos de indefinido color azul grisáceo mirándome con mal disimulada preocupación. Por un momento, antes de obligarme a volver a la realidad, me permití simplemente perderme en esa preocupación, y la sensación de calidez que me producía en el pecho. Preocupación por mí.

-Estoy bien- murmuré, recomponiéndome. Ella dudó unos momentos, pero luego asintió y retiró su mano.

-veo que has entendido mi pequeño mensaje- sus ojos estaban pegados al libro que aun tenía en mis manos- no esperaba menos, viniendo de ti-

Me tensé, y la calidez se convirtió en fría escarcha en mi interior.

-Por supuesto, que se podía esperar de un Slytherin? Cómo no iba a descifrar el pequeño enigma? Debe ser una tontería para un mortifago como yo encontrar información oculta, y ocultar información, verdad?- ella me miró enfurecida, y su furia calmo la mía, de algún modo. Solo por tomarme por sorpresa. Mis emociones estaban fuera de control, luego de tantos años de reprimirlas.

-No hagas eso- gruñó, girándose y jalando su cabello con frustración- siempre lo haces, verdad? Qué demonios crees que hago aquí si solo creo que eres un despreciable mortifago? Y te tengo noticias, yo SOY una slytherin- me miró de reojo, mientras se movía alrededor de mi despacho. Exactamente como yo lo hago cuando estoy enojado- imbécil- murmuró para sí, pero la oí de todos modos.

-acaba de llamar a su profesor `imbécil´, señorita Gaunt?- estaba intentando enojarme, pero mis emociones no cooperaban, aun prefería `imbécil´ a `despreciable mortifago´. Lo prefería bastante.

-Si- me enfrentó, aunque había una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios que ella intentaba disimular- te llamé imbécil, I-M-B-E-C-I-L- ahora ya sonreía abiertamente. Arrugué el seño, intentando asustarla un poco, pero también estaba perdiendo la batalla con una sonrisa. El efecto quedó arruinado- y es sorprendente- continuó- porque para algunas cosas resultas muy versado, pero bastó que yo hiciera un comentario que **claramente** solo resaltaba el hecho de que eres brillante, para que hicieras tu mejor esfuerzo para convertirte en un total idiota-

-ahora soy una idiota? Señorita Gaunt, creo que no le alcanzaran los años de escolaridad para quedar castigada- y entonces ella rió. Una carcajada fuerte y fresca que terminó de derretir la escarcha en mi interior.

"Y ella cree que soy `brillante´" Era agradable, verla reír y saber que yo había logrado eso. Hablar con ella y no sentir que juzgaba mis palabras, sospechando siempre de cada una de ellas. Tal vez esto era lo que sentían todos en la Orden, entre si. Yo nunca había pertenecido ahí; cuando Albus me había cobijado con los suyos y me había hecho parte de la Orden, creí que podría serlo, que podía ser **realmente** parte. Pero no había funcionado así, yo no era uno de sus preciados elegidos, solo era un peón que se llevaba la peor parte, siempre el que hacia el trabajo sucio, pero nadie apreciaba por eso de todos modos. Era la carnada. Era desechable. En cambio ahora, desde que me había unido (o algo así) a la causa de Hermione ella había tratado de hacerme ver que de hecho pertenezco aquí… y ella ni siquiera me necesita tanto como Dumbledore lo hacía. No soy estúpido, ella es una Gaunt, es poderosa, es todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso podría desear tener en su bando; ella **podía** no haberme dicho absolutamente nada, y aun así hacerse paso y conseguir la atención de Voldemort. Y aun así, ella me había aceptado en su grupo, bueno, su inexistente grupo. Me había tratado, incluso, como a un amigo. Tal vez podíamos serlo, tal vez si yo ponía de mi parte…tal vez había encontrado mi grupo de pertenencia.

-eeeeoooo tierra llamando a Severus Snape- parpadeé, viéndola mover su pequeña mano frente a mi rostro, mirándome divertida.

-Perdón, decías?- intenté sonar amable. Iba a tomar mi oportunidad, y aceptar el riesgo del fracaso.

-Dije, hace unos cinco minutos- puntualizó, fingiendo molestia- que di en el blanco con esa capa. Es del largo justo y te ves increíble- la miré, analizando el nivel de sarcasmo en su tono, pero no estaba ahí. Estaba siendo sincera. Simplemente levanté una ceja, intentando ocultar mi bochorno e incomodidad. Esperaba haberlo logrado. A que vino eso? Los amigos son tan malditamente agradables todo el tiempo? No creo poder resistir mucho más de eso. "Te ves increíble", había muchos adjetivos que podían describir mi apariencia, con y sin la jodida capa, e `increíble´ no era, definitivamente, uno de ellos- además- esperé el cambio de tópico- pregunté qué vamos a hacer ahora- la miré, confundido.

-No lo sé? Para que viniste?- ella encontró mi respuesta demasiado graciosa, aparentemente, porque termino por sentarse frente al escritorio, riendo nuevamente.

-Oh, Dios, ha llegado el fin de nuestros días, Severus Snape ha olvidado un castigo- dramatizó, alzando las manos hacia el techo teatralmente por un breve instante, antes de adoptar algo más de seriedad- Gracias a Merlín, soy una persona precavida, así que he traído un plan B, en caso de que esto sucediera. Vamos a salir-la miré, algo desconfiado.

-a dónde, y por qué?- ella sonrió y apoyó sus dos manos en mis hombros, mirándome directo a los ojos. No había sospecha en su mirada, ni desagrado, como solía ver en los ojos de algunos de los miembros de la Orden. Era una mirada limpia, de fresca simpatía. Un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida.

-El donde: Gringotts; el porqué: porque voy a enseñarte todo lo que he descubierto, así trabajaremos en el plan de acción de aquí en mas- sonrió- listo para irnos?-

-Tenemos que pedir permiso al director y no creo…-

-tengo mis ases bajo la manga- ella llevó su dedo índice a sus labios pidiéndome discreción y me guiño el ojo con complicidad. Me quedé demasiado perplejo por esa naturalidad con la que ella se desenvolvía conmigo "después de cinco años de maltrato de tu parte…"- venga- ella tomó mis manos- nadie notará que nos desaparecimos, lo prometo, y ya tenemos una discreta cita en Gringotts- entonces ella cerró los ojos y de a poco una densa niebla negra se levantó del suelo a nuestro alrededor, como una sabana, y nos envolvió a ambos. El frio me caló los huesos dentro de esa niebla, pero un segundo después, había desaparecido. Y nosotros nos encontrábamos frente a las puertas del banco mágico. Ella soltó mis manos, pero me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de dejar su mano ahí.

-estas bien?- preguntó, y solo asentí, mientras veía a un duende, que ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta, acercarse a nosotros y pedirnos que lo acompañáramos.

Y entramos, porque las respuestas que solo yo recibiría estaban adentro, porque yo, Snape, el murciélago, el mortifago, yo, yo era el hombre de confianza de Hermione Gaunt. Y eso se sentía malditamente bien, para variar.

El malhumorado duende nos condujo hasta las profundidades de Gringotts, y allí nos dejó, gruñendo algo acerca de nosotros pudiendo salir cuando se nos diera la gana. Hermione rió con fuerza, mientras veía a la criatura alejarse, y entonces comprendí: ese hechizo que ella había utilizado, su "as bajo la manga" que era indetectable en Hogwarts, también era indetectable para la seguridad del banco, "bien, los duendes deben estar irritados, por decir poco".

-No te pidió ver la llave- noté.

-No hay llave- levanté la ceja, incrédulo. ¿Dejaba todas sus cosas sin protección?- Bueno, es una llave diferente. Ven, te presentaré- ¿presentarme? La seguí, curioso- protégete con la capa, por si las dudas. Hablaré primero- Me cubrí mejor con la capa, pero saqué mi varita de todos modos- no-regañó ella, reprobándome con la mirada- sin varitas, lo sacaras de quicio- dudé, pero finalmente gruñí y la guardé. "de todos modos, la magia sin varita no se me da mal".

-Cuvar , Jas sum Hermione Gaunt, nie sme sretnale- ella habló con fluidez, todo fue incomprensible para mi, excepto su nombre. Era glasmrt, y el gruñido que oí a continuación no me dejó ninguna duda. Un dragón, un dragón custodiaba la puerta de la bóveda, el glasmrt era la llave, porque solo un heredero de los MacFusty puede hablarlo. Y yo era la primera persona en oírlo en, tal vez, siglos- Ova e mojot svod- el suelo tembló un poco, cuando el enorme Hébrido Negro dio unos pasos, apareciendo levemente en la oscuridad. Sentí sus ojos posarse en mi, antes de soltar un gran, gran y amenazador gruñido. Hermione se movió, poniéndose frente a mí, a la vez que avanzaba unos pasos hacia la criatura- Jas denes donese eden prijatel , negovoto ime e Severus Snape . Toj e siguren, i mozebi nekogas ke go vidite tuka- Y ahí iba mi nombre.

Ella se acercó lentamente, y puso su mano cerca del rostro del bicho, y segundos después el se acercó y, como si fuese un gato, restregó su cara contra la pequeña mano de su Ama- ven aquí, Severus- ella me llamó, sonriente y tranquila frente a el enorme dragón que podía tragarnos a los dos como pequeños aperitivos- Déjame presentarte a Cuvar. Ven, debe familiarizarse con tu aroma- No me sentía particularmente tentado de ir a ofrecerle mi brazo al enorme dragón, pero parte de mi confiaba en que ella no me quería muerto; y realmente quería las respuestas. Además, no iba a ser el cobarde aquí. Caminé hasta ellos y extendí mi mano lentamente. Cuvar me olisqueó un poco, luego miró a su Ama, quien asintió con la cabeza, y entonces restregó su escamosa nariz contra mi mano. Respiré tranquilo- Le dije que eres de confianza, y que debe conocerte y dejarte pasar si vienes por aquí en alguna ocasión- la miré, sorprendido por ese **enorme** voto de confianza- tu sabes, por si algo me pasa y algo queda a medias…- sentí un tirón en el estómago al pensar en ella muerta; y me di cuenta de que nunca había dimensionado del todo la muerte cuando gente de la Orden había fallecido. Era lamentable, si, pero era algo secundario. Y aquí, con mi mano en la nariz de un Hébrido Negro, y su Ama sonriéndome, me di cuenta de lo horrible que sería perder a mi compañera, a mi equipo.

-Bien, vamos adentro de la bóveda, de acuerdo? Ya tendrán más tiempo para conocerse mas- Asentí, despidiéndome silenciosamente de Cuvar, antes de seguirla y atravesar la puerta tras ella-


	14. Chapter 14

-Bien, vamos adentro de la bóveda, de acuerdo? Ya tendrán más tiempo para conocerse mejor- Asentí, despidiéndome silenciosamente de Cuvar, antes de seguirla y atravesar la puerta tras ella.

La habitación era enorme, cuando digo enorme, me refiero a escala Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, y tal vez un poco más grande. Y la mitad de la habitación era intransitable, ¿por qué? Porque una **inmensa **cantidad de oro, joyas y mas oro llenaba hasta la última parte de ese sector de la sala.

-por aquí- salí de mi asombro, y la vi observarme algo divertida- lo sé, es ridículamente excesivo, pero es la fortuna de los MacFusty al completo, mas algo de mi madre. Ahora ven- me acerque hacia la esquina donde ella estaba. Había un gran sofá de cuero negro, una especie de pensadero de cristal y un paquete de gran tamaño, envuelto en papel madera. Ella se acercó al pensadero y comenzó a revolver, buscando un recuerdo con su varita, me puse a su lado, esperando- aquí esta! Listo?- Asentí, y nos sumergimos juntos en el recuerdo.

oooOooo

_**Una mujer de cabello rubio, casi albino, reía mientras un hombre, que en este momento nos daba la espalda, la guiaba. Ella tenía los ojos vendados, y él la sujetaba cada vez que ella parecía a punto de tropezar. Ambos reían y se besaban, claramente enamorados.**_

Aparte la mirada, algo incomodo por la escena, y busque una explicación. A mi lado Hermione sonreía, mirándolos.

-Son mis padres- aclaró- este es un recuerdo de mi madre. Mi padre la trajo a San Kilda por primera vez solo luego de que mis bisabuelos murieran. Alcíone nunca les perdono por todo lo que le hicieron pasar a mi abuela. Ahora es cuando él va a contarle a mi madre sobre su talento con los Hébridos Negros. Ella ya sabe lo del parsel, pero nadie fuera de los MacFusty había oído jamás hablar glasmrt antes de Selene- los observé sin prestarles atención. Yo había sido la segunda persona en el mundo en oír hablar glasmrt.

**-Bien, detente aquí un momento- dijo el joven de cabellos negros verdosos, antes de girarse hacia la arboleda que estaba frente a él y hacer una seña con la mano. Una pequeña y fea cría de Hébrido Negro camino tambaleante, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta llegar a él. El padre de Hermione lo tomo en brazos y susurró algo en el oído del dragón- bien, puedes quitarte las vendas pero, ante todo, pido calma-**

-va a poner un dragón frente a su cara y le pide calma?- dije, sarcástico. La pelinegra a mi lado rió, y me miró con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

-Si, mi padre no me heredó solo su cabello, también su falta de tacto- dijo- al menos el preparo un dragón pequeño para la ocasión. Me di cuenta de que iba a ser un poco chocante lo de conocer a Cuvar cuando ya estábamos casi frente a él- sonrió a modo de disculpa. Solo pude sonreír con sarcasmo ante su rostro arrepentido. No había manera en que yo fuese a decir que casi sufrí un ataque cardiaco. Mi reputación no soportaría ese golpe.

**La mujer jadeó por la sorpresa, pero el bebé dragón se veía bastante indefenso en brazos de Alcíone Gaunt, así que ella no retrocedió. Detallé su rostro con la mirada, y luego miré a Hermione. Tenía los ojos de su madre.**

**-c-cómo lograste amaestrarlo?- el sonrió y la invitó a sentarse en el pasto.**

**-Hay una lengua, muy poco conocida que solo los MacFusty pueden hablar- explicó el, mientras dejaba ir al dragón, que dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ellos antes de recostarse junto a la mano de su Amo- se llama glasmrt. Los Hébridos Negros comprenden este lenguaje. Y, siendo mi madre una MacFusty, yo puedo hablarlo. Hay una leyenda sobre eso, ¿quieres oírla?-**

**-¿una leyenda como la de los Peverell?- dudó ella.**

**-Exactamente como la de los Peverell, solo que sin todas las muertes y sin terminar como cuento para niños- rió él- bien, aquí voy. La historia de la familia cuenta que el primer MacFusty registrado por nuestro árbol genealógico, Priviot MacFusty, jamás conoció a sus padres, ¿sabes? Hasta los 12 años vivió en un bosque, en alguna de estas islas que conforman las islas Hébridas, y fue lo que los muggles llaman "niño lobo". A sus doce años fue encontrado por un matrimonio que andaba de excursión por el bosque, junto a su pequeña de diez años; para ese entonces él era un salvaje, y ellos sintieron lástima por el pobre niño, así que se lo llevaron con ellos y se esforzaron por educarlo lo mejor que pudieron, para subsanar todos esos años de vivir como un animal en la naturaleza. Pero algo extraño sucedía, por las noches el frio se volvía insoportable, incluso en pleno verano, y el ganado desaparecía de un día a otro en el pueblo. Pero no tenían ninguna explicación. Pasaron tres años, y Priviot se enamoró de Gwyll, la hija del matrimonio, que ya tenía 13 años y entonces le contó su secreto. La llevó al bosque y hablaron por horas, y él le contó cómo había sobrevivido en el bosque durante 12 años. **

**Le contó que lo primero que recordaba era el frío, intenso al principio, que luego, naturalmente se había convertido en calidez para él. Lo había naturalizado- él se interrumpió un momento- ¿sabes por qué los Hébridos Negros tienen tanta mala fama?- preguntó.**

**-porque son muy violentos, verdad?- el sonrió y negó.**

**-en parte, si, pero hay algo mucho más fuerte que eso. La gente es muy supersticiosa, y muchos los relacionan con la muerte, sabes? Nadie sabe muy bien de donde proviene esa relación que la mayoría hace al verlos, pero es algo que ya se tiene internalizado. Como la superstición muggle de los gatos negros. En fin, prosiguiendo con la historia. El frio era lo primero que recordaba, frío y oscuridad, algo que se movía y lo envolvía como un manto negro hecho de humo. Y luego vino el calor, pero más oscuridad, y una sensación escamosa contra su piel. Esos eran sus primeros recuerdos. El no había estado solo. Lo habían cuidado, lo habían criado, lo habían protegido-**

**-quién? O qué?- el sonrió y le acomodó el cabello, retirándoselo de la cara.**

**-chica lista! Un qué, y no un quién. Fue una parca, hoy en día están "domesticadas" por el ministerio, y las llamamos dementores, pero sabes? Aquella parca, la que "adoptó" a Priviot, parecía mantener algún resquicio de su antigua humanidad. Se cree que los dementores pueden ****alimentarse de alguien inocente tanto que lo reducen a algo como ellos mismos... desalmado y perverso. Hay muchos "tal vez" en esta historia, pero Priviot MacFusty dejo escrito que aquel dementor no recordaba una vida pasada; y deberemos creerle, porque fue el dementor quien le "enseño" o le dio el don de hablar glasmrt al primer MacFusty, y lo dejaba junto a un Hébrido. Dragón y dementor se comprendían, a través del glasmrt. Dragón y dementor cuidaron del niño humano, que también pudo comprenderlos-**

**-y ellos lo visitaban por las noches…por eso el frio… el frio de los dementores y la pérdida del ganado por el dragón- razonó la rubia, pensativa.**

Ellos continuaban hablando, mientras la madre de Hermione se animaba a acariciar por primera vez al pequeño Hébrido, pero mi acompañante tomó mi mano, y en un segundo emergimos del recuerdo, de nuevo en la bóveda.

oooOooo

-Un dementor?- murmuré, dejándome caer sobre el sofá tras de mí. Hermione se sentó a mi lado- hablaba en serio?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-yo reaccioné igual, pero el hecho de que la "leyenda" familiar es un secreto muy bien guardado por los MacFusty, y que siempre se tomó muy en serio, es real. De cualquier forma, nadie puede saber- la miré, mientras ella jugaba con sus propios dedos, ausente- hablar parsel ya es suficiente para que te etiqueten como un mago tenebroso, pero ¿hablar con los llamados servidores de la Muerte? Esta a otro nivel. La gente hubiese estado muy atemorizada y, muggles o magos, hacen cosas estúpidas gracias al miedo. Caza de brujas, por ejemplo- asentí, la gente solía ser así de estúpida- y además, es un gran As bajo la manga. Nadie se lo vería venir- la miré, ella sonreía de nuevo- que pasa? Te asusto, Severus?- sabía que estaba bromeando, pero negué enfáticamente, de todos modos- Gracias- dijo, más seria esta vez.

Luego de eso, me ofreció una serie de recuerdos con cosas que ya me había contado. Los vi todos, de todas maneras, porque era su forma de demostrarme que no me estaba ocultando nada. Y yo necesitaba eso, necesitaba creer.

Ella no me acompaño en los recuerdos sucesivos. Y tras lo que parecieron horas, al fin emergí de ellos y la vi recostada en el gran sofá, aparentemente dormida.

Me tomé el tiempo de observarla, tranquilo al saber que ella no lo sabría. Su larguísimo cabello caía sobre el brazo del sofá, y rozaba el piso, era tan pálida como yo mismo, excepto por sus mejillas, que siempre conservaban un suave tono sonrosado apenas visible. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, eran de un rosado pálido, su boca era pequeña, pero sus labios eran algo gruesos, como una fruta madura. Llamativos.

Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, levemente, sin detenerme demasiado. Se sentía inapropiado. Retiré la vista de inmediato al llegar a sus piernas, y notar que su falda se había subido un poco más de lo acostumbrado mientras ella dormía.

Decir que no me sentía atraído físicamente hacia ella sería ridículo, porque era notable lo que ella hacía en todo el género masculino. Y soy un hombre, después de todo. Pero eso no significa que no me sintiese culpable por ello, ante todo, ella es mi alumna. Y luego, es la primera persona que ha confiado en mí y me ha tendido su mano en muchísimo años, casi una vida. Debía enfocarme en aquellas cosas que podía obtener: una amiga. Mezclar las cosas sería inútil y no traería nada más que innecesario sufrimiento, Lily le había enseñado esa lección.

¿Atracción? Bien. Pero eso debía quedar en una parte recóndita de mi mente, como algo de común conocimiento. Todos en Hogwarts sabían y aceptaban que Hermione Gaunt es atractiva. Fin.

Suspiré, preguntándome si, después de todo, era buena idea intentar ser su amigo. Tal vez no había nacido para pertenecer a ningún sitio. Di un paso hacia atrás, girándome para ver el pensadero, cuando, accidentalmente, golpeé con el pie la caja forrada en papel madera. Algo tintineo dentro. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, preocupado, tal vez algo se había roto. Al mirar de cerca, noté una pequeña inscripción al costado del papel: "Para: Severus Snape".

Intrigado, rasgué el papel suavemente, para observar el extraño contenido del paquete…


	15. Chapter 15

Limpié con mimo los tarros que había colocado en la estantería de ingredientes hace una semana.

Una semana desde que Hermione y yo habíamos visitado la bóveda MacFusty, una semana desde que la consideraba, bueno, una amiga.

Tenía ya una pila de pergaminos que corregir, de los cabezas huecas de 3er año pero luego, me prometí a mi mismo, voy a revisar mis libros para ver que pociones podría intentar hacer con los nuevos ingredientes.

oooOooo

**Intrigado, rasgué el papel suavemente, para observar el extraño contenido del paquete, para encontrarme con una gran variedad de frascos con cosas en conserva. Ingredientes de pociones. Tomé uno para examinarlo de cerca, entusiasmado ante su extrema rareza, nunca habia visto un ingrediente así…**

**-Severus?- me giré, para encontrarme con Hermione, ya sentada en el sofá, mirándome con curiosa diversión. **

**-…uh- mi usual elocuencia se había evaporado, mientras revivía en mi mente lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Qué iba a pensar ella ahora? Se dormía y me encontraba hurgando en sus cosas- esto…tenía mi nombre y…- no pude continuar, ella se rió y asintió.**

**-tiene tu nombre porque era para ti. Bueno, esa era la idea, pero luego resulto que no ibas a dar clases de pociones este año, y entonces no sabía si ibas a estar interesado en ellos- señalo los ingredientes- así que solo te di la capa y dejé esto aquí hasta saber qué hacer. Tal vez se los de a Slughorn…- sobre mi frio y muerto cadáver ese vejestorio iba a tocar mis ingredientes. Ella pareció leer la línea de mis pensamientos en mi rostro, porque volvió a reír- solo bromeaba, Severus, si los quieres son tuyos. Después de todo, los recolecte para ti- volví mi vista a los frascos, incapaz de decir nada. Ella estaba siendo tan agradable y considerada…**

**-gracias, Hermione- dije, finalmente, aclarándome la garganta. Rápidamente, encogí todos los frascos y los puse en el bolsillo de mi capa- creo que ya deberíamos irnos, es tarde. Ya pasó el horario del castigo y de la cena. Deberías estar en tu dormitorio- nada mas decirlo, me di cuenta de que ella podía aparecerse donde quisiera, así que no le afectaba en nada. Y yo ya no tenía que pasarme el día reportándome con Dumbledore. La vida entera parecía haber cambiado en estos dos días…**

oooOooo

Eso había pensado en aquella ocasión. Su vida había dado un giro bastante radical, y a la vez no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía teniendo un trabajo que odiaba, seguía teniendo que presentarse frente a Voldemort, fingiendo serle fiel, llevándole información sobre Hermione… pero se sentía más dueño de sí mismo que nunca. Por supuesto, aun arriesgaba su vida, aun era odiado por todos, o mejor dicho _casi_ todos, y ahí radicaba la diferencia; tenia a Hermione, que no era su Ama y Señora, sino su compañera y amiga, hacia mucho por la misión, si, pero el tenia voz y voto en todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer.

"Ya no soy un peón en este juego", pensé, sintiéndome en paz.

Durante la semana había tenido que ausentarme un par de noches, mientras todo el castillo dormía, la primera vez para contarle al Señor Tenebroso sobre el prodigio que era Hermione Gaunt y todo lo que había "averiguado" sobre ella; y la segunda, ayer, cuando me había mandado a llamar para ordenarme que consiguiera llevarla, según sus propias palabras, `con delicadeza y voluntariamente´, frente a él.

La idea no me gustaba nada, pero era parte importante del plan desde el comienzo. Hermione vendría en pocos minutos para su `castigo´ y se pondría exultante frente a la noticia.

Hermione continuaba viniendo, cada día, después de clases. Aunque nunca existió un castigo propiamente dicho, por el contrario, ella solo venia y hablábamos sobre el plan, o sobre algún libro, o me ayudaba con las correcciones para los más pequeños, o simplemente se sentaba a tomar el té frente a mí, en silencio.

El día después de la visita a Gringotts había llegado a mi despacho con un semblante demasiado serio y pensativo, y me sorprendí de mi mismo al no poder evitar preocuparme. Y su respuesta a mi preocupación fue, una vez más, totalmente impredecible. Había esperado que me dijera que tenía miedo, que le preocupaba su misión, maldita sea, hasta hubiese podido inferir que no había entendido algo en clase, pero no. Su problema era simple: Zeleni no estaba comiendo. Si, la pequeña serpiente era increíblemente vanidosa, por lo que su dueña me había contado, y había decidido que estaba cansada de los ratones. El problema era que Zeleni no sabía qué tipo de serpiente era, y su dueña tampoco, así que no sabía que mas darle de comer.

Me reí entre dientes al recordarlo. La chica realmente debía ordenar sus prioridades: Morir, pelear contra su malvado primo, mortifagos, estudios, y luego de todo, tal vez, su mascota. Pero no.

Ese día habíamos dejado de lado los rollos de pergamino que necesitaban ser corregidos, para ponernos a buscar en los libros disponibles qué tipo de serpiente es Zeleni.

oooOooo

**Dos horas después, y muchos libros desparramados por el escritorio y el sofá, allí estaba la imagen de una serpiente muy muy parecida a la que reposaba enredada en el brazo de la pelinegra frente a mí.**

**-Creo que la encontré- dije, y ella se paró de un salto, cerrando su libro y dando la vuelta al escritorio, para pararse junto a mí, inclinándose hacia el libro. Demasiado cerca. Me removí un poco, algo incomodo por la cercanía, aunque no nos tocábamos sentía el calor emanando de su cuerpo a milímetros de mí. Ella leyó casi en un susurro, dándome escalofríos.**

**-**** Las Serpientes Pitón verdes de árboles****pasan la mayor parte de su vida en los árboles, ellas se enrollarán alrededor de los mismos y pondrán la cabeza en el centro, y como ellas no se extienden, no parecen ser una serpiente, y esto sorprende a las presas, son bien conocidas por morder cuando alguien las provoca, ellas se agitan fácilmente y son muy protectoras.**

**Los roedores, reptiles y otros pequeños seres vivos constituyen la mayor parte de la****dieta de las Serpientes****Pitón verdes de árboles, a menudo se menciona que consumen aves, pero esto no ha sido verificado. Los expertos han estudiado a estas serpientes en la naturaleza y han evaluado cuidadosamente el contenido de su estómago, y sobre la base de esos estudios no hay evidencia de que consuman aves.**

**Ellas muerden a sus presas y las apretarán a su alrededor hasta asfixiarlas de manera que no sean capaces de moverse ni de respirar, después abrirán la boca y se las tragarán. Estas serpientes pueden tomar días o semanas para digerir completamente los alimentos que consumen.**

**Mientras las Serpientes Pitón verdes de árboles muerden no transmiten****veneno****, sin embargo, es importante recibir atención médica después de una mordedura, para prevenir una infección, ellas no son lo suficientemente fuertes o grandes como para aplastar a una persona, pero han tratado de hacerlo- tragué saliva, tenso, luchando por disimular lo que ese suave susurro tan cercano a mi oído estaba produciendo en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento prácticamente en mi mejilla, y el aire estaba cargado de un aroma a licor de chocolate y cerezas, que resultaba insoportablemente atrayente- vaya! Reptiles… suena bien, para intentarlo, verdad?- no la miré, simplemente asentí, mientras cerraba el libro, ¿es que acaso esta mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba a su alrededor?**

**Antes de salir por la puerta de mi despacho, tras agradecerme la ayuda y señalar que se había hecho muy tarde, un ligero brillo de maliciosa diversión en sus ojos al darme las buenas noches me hizo pensar, solo por un instante, que aquella mujer sabía **_**exactamente**_** lo que provocaba.**

oooOooo

Dos golpecitos firmes pero suaves me sacaron de mis pensamientos y tras un leve "adelante" de mi parte, unos extraños ojos nubosos aparecieron en la hoja de la puerta, para luego dar paso al resto de su cuerpo, y cerrar tras de si.

-Buenas noches, Severus- pronunció, lentamente, casi en un tonito musical. Levanté la ceja, ante su poco habitual exceso de felicidad.

-Hermione- le hice un gesto, para que tomase asiento, antes de continuar las correcciones- y, a que se debe la alegría?-

-No vas a creértelo- rió, encantada. Me gustaba ese sonido. Suspiré, cansado, y decidí prestarle atención un momento, para no caer en el juego de "adivina que estoy pensando". Ella me miró, sonriente y, entonces lo dijo, sin anestesia previa- recibí una propuesta matrimonial! No es increíble?-

-…-


	16. Chapter 16

-No vas a creértelo- rió, encantada. Me gustaba ese sonido. Suspiré, cansado, y decidí prestarle atención un momento, para no caer en el juego de "adivina que estoy pensando". Ella me miró, sonriente y, entonces lo dijo, sin anestesia previa- recibí una propuesta matrimonial! No es increíble?-

-…- sentí el frio abrirse paso en mis entrañas, mis pulmones parecían petrificados, imposibilitados en su tarea de brindarme oxigeno; no podía decir nada, me sentía mareado. Y a mi mente vino Lily, casada con Potter, ¿Por qué pensaba en eso justo ahora? Esto no tenía nada que…no podía estar pasando de nuevo… La joven mujer frente a mi me seguía mirando, con un deje de diversión en sus ojos, ¿podría ella ver el dolor que me causaba? ¿Le divertía mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Estaba ¿obsesionado? con ella, la extrañaba a todas horas. Me decía a mi mismo que era porque es la única amiga que he tenido en décadas… pero no... Ella es un hermoso espejismo, inalcanzable, como Lily. Siempre supe que no era suficientemente bueno para obtener el afecto de ninguna de ellas, especialmente de Hermione, pensé que saberla fuera de mi alcance haría que no sufriera por esto…pero tan pronto… solo disfrute de su compañía una semana…-no puedes casarte…-las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que las pensara. Buen Dios, ¿estaba por lloriquear y humillarme frente a ella? Una mujer tan joven, tan poderosa, sangre pura y, para colmo, dolorosamente preciosa…no, no podía, ¿Qué mas podría inspirarle, más que asco, las palabras de anhelo de un tipo amargado, roto, demasiado viejo para ella, que además de no ser nadie y no tener nada que ofrecer, es un nadie horrendo?

-Por qué no podría casarme, Severus?- preguntó, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, para mirarme a los ojos. Busqué una excusa, la que fuese.

-El no es bueno para ti- murmuré, casi como si estuviese preguntando. Y ella rió, en este momento no me gustaba ese sonido, era un sonido cruel que me quebraba por dentro. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que doler así? No recordaba que la vez anterior hubiese dolido tanto.

-El? Pero si aun no te he dicho quien es- su risa cortó el aire de nuevo. Y yo cerré los ojos y fruncí mis labios, presionándolos firmemente entre sí. Me había puesto en evidencia frente a ella. Y ella reía. La sentí levantarse de la silla. No sentí sus pasos, pero nunca lo hacía, ella podía ser silenciosa como una sombra, como una serpiente. Pensé que estaba junto a la puerta, a punto de soltar una frase desdeñosa, dando por terminada nuestra brevísima amistad para luego dar un portazo, fuera de mi vida para siempre cuando…

-dije- su aliento cálido aliento de cerezas y licor acarició mi oído, al susurrarme, enviando una extraña y placentera sensación que despertó todas mis terminaciones nerviosas- que recibí una propuesta, no que la acepté- abrí mis ojos, para observarla, absorto, mientras ella sonreía divertida y llena de propósito. Su dedo índice recorrió mi mandíbula, haciéndome temblar en mi sitio, incapaz de moverme - tienes toda la razón respecto, no es suficientemente bueno para mí, un Flint. Sería una desgracia para mi familia, además…para que querría a un niño rico y mimado? No es mi tipo-sus cálidos labios rozaron mi mejilla, levemente, pero de todos modos dejé de respirar al sentirlos. Es ridículo cuanto me afecta- me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera- a la misma velocidad y sigilo con la que se había acercado a mí, antes de que pudiese pestañear, ella ya había cruzado el despacho, apresuradamente, y sostenía la puerta entreabierta, mientras me dedicaba una última mirada- pero es una interesante tradición, la de las familias sangre pura, contratos matrimoniales firmados antes de la mayoría de edad, algunos incluso antes de nacer. Voy algo atrasada con la tradición, pero mi padre está exultante ante la cacería- ella rió- que descanses, Severus- y tal como había llegado se había ido.

.-.

Relajé mi cuerpo al cerrar la puerta del despacho de Severus tras de mí y suspiré, calmando mis nervios mientras me apresuraba hacia la primera aula que encontré. Allí me concentré, y en una neblina negra, me desaparecí rumbo a mis habitaciones privadas.

La carta de la familia Flint yacía aun sobre mi edredón, donde la había dejado tras leerla, pero una nueva lechuza esperaba también, en la ventana. Sello de la familia Selwyn. La dejé caer, sin abrirla, al suelo, mientras me lanzaba de espaldas a la cama.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Había sido tan cruel jugar esa carta con Severus. Una cruel y maravillosa idea. No podía dejar de sonreír. Solo es cruel, por como él reaccionó, "solo fue una broma cruel porque él tiene interés en mi". ¡Por Merlín!

-Severus Snape está interesado en mi- murmuré para mí misma, cubriendo mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Cuando era la sosa, mojigata y gryffindor Hermione Granger había llamado a esta sensación "admiración y respeto"- y el no me había dedicado ni una sola mirada… no como me mira ahora- pensé en esas miradas llenas de deseo que en ocasiones el no había podido esconder durante las tardes compartidas. Ahora no soy ni sosa, ni mojigata, ni gryffindor, y desde el primer momento en el que vi a Severus Snape a través de estos ojos, los de Hermione Gaunt, supe que debía tenerle- y esta slytherin lo obtendrá, a cualquier costo- me prometí. El podía no amarme, eso estaba bien, ni yo misma sé a ciencia cierta si lo que siento es amor, pero el deseo; la atracción burbujea bajo la superficie cada vez que nos vemos, la tensión…- cientos de otros matrimonios sangre pura han comenzado con mucho menos que eso… Y, aun siendo mestizo, es el último Prince… ¿Quién podría cuestionar tal alianza?-

.-.

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

¿Había ella querido implicar que se siente atraída por mi?- aceptaría ella… la propuesta de un mestizo, que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto?- murmuré para mí mismo, sirviéndome un gran vaso de whisky de fuego. Era ridículo pensarlo, por supuesto, pero ¿Qué significaba aquello entonces?- estás jugando conmigo, pequeña serpiente?- otro vaso se llenó y se vació a la misma velocidad, el alcohol me incendió la garganta por unos instantes, pero no fue nada en comparación al fuego que me había incendiado cuando la Ama de dragones había deslizado sus suaves dedos por mi mentón. Y esas palabras se repetían como un eco continuo en mi mente…

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, Hermione Gaunt? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, pequeña serpiente?


	17. Chapter 17

Abroche la serpiente de plata que sostenía mi capa, mirándome con ojo crítico al espejo. El vestido de seda negra marcaba mi figura perfectamente, me veía atractiva y elegante, dos cosas muy deseables para la ocasión. Hoy conocería a mi primo, para quien debía verme elegante y orgullosa, toda una heredera de Salazar, "y atractiva, para Severus" sentí mis labios frunciéndose con disgusto al pensar en eso. Cuatro días, cuatro días desde que habíamos tenido esa pequeña "charla" en la que yo había dejado entrever mi interés por él, cuatro días en los que solo hemos hablado de la misión, y de planes de ataque… cuatro días en los que él, de a poco fue convirtiéndose nuevamente en el huraño profesor Snape para mi, ya no era Severus, el amigo con el que hablaba sobre pociones y al que ayudaba a corregir ensayos de DCAO, o el que buscaba junto a mí una dieta apropiada para mi mascota… había estado segura de que él estaba interesado en mi también, pero ahora… comenzaba a creer que había mal interpretado las señales, viendo lo que deseaba ver… ¿había arruinado la amistad floreciente entre nosotros?

El silencio proveniente de la sala común me dejo saber que ya era tiempo. Suspiré, intentando alejar de mi mente mis banales preocupaciones, tenía que concentrarme en la misión. Me acerque a la cama, donde Zeleni descansaba sobre un cojín que había hechizado para que le brindara calor, y le ofrecí mi mano; ella se deslizó, gustosa, hasta quedar enredada en todo mi antebrazo.

-_vamos con Severus_- sonreí, dándome ánimos internamente.

-_se ve encantadora, Ama_-

-_gracias, Zeleni. Tú te ves imponente_- ella movió su cola contra mi brazo, vanidosamente

-_lo sé_- dijo, haciéndome reír y liberar algo de tensión. Y así, nos dejamos envolver por la espesa niebla negra para, segundos después, vernos de pie dentro del despacho de Snape. La puerta a sus habitaciones se abrieron casi al instante, y ahí estaba, mi oscuro profesor, ataviado con sus túnicas de mortifago, y su máscara aun en la mano. Observé cómo sus ojos se perdían unos segundos en mi cuerpo, antes de que el mirase en otra dirección y su mirada recobrase su apática inexpresividad. Me contuve de soltar un bufido, era tan frustrante.

Me tomo por las muñecas, dejando un gran espacio entre nosotros, para que yo nos apareciera fuera del castillo. Con un suspiro resignado, lo hice, y desde allí, el nos apareció frente a la mansión Malfoy. Yo me había colocado mi capucha, ocultando mi rostro en sombras, mientras que Severus ya se había colocado su máscara; caminamos sin intercambiar una palabra hasta que llegamos a las puertas del edificio. Una impaciente Bellatrix Lestrange abrió por sí misma, reprochándole a Snape la tardanza, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-ella es?- Severus solo asintió- la prima del Amo, Snape! Una heredera de Salazar Slytherin, es un honor conocerle, mi Señora- ella intento tomar mi mano para conducirme dentro, pero Zeleni apareció desde debajo de mi capa, con los colmillos expuestos y muy dispuesta a arrancarle un dedo.

-_calma, no es una amenaza_- dije, mirando a mi fiel serpiente- _por ahora_- aclaré, y ella se retrajo nuevamente, enredándose en mi muñeca y recibiendo unas caricias de mi parte. Bellatrix me miraba maravillada.

-una autentica heredera de Salazar Slytherin- murmuró, reverencialmente- por aquí, por favor. Ven tu también, Snape. El Amo los espera a ambos- detecte un tono amargo, ella estaba celosa porque yo había sido un descubrimiento de Severus, y ahora Tom quería verlo.

Nos condujo hasta una habitación realmente oscura, con una mesa realmente larga, donde mi "querido" primo aguardaba, sentado a la cabecera. Todos los mortifagos que conocía, y algunos que no, estaban sentados allí también. Solo había tres espacios libres.

-Mi querida prima- la voz fría y hueca del Lord, que parecía esforzarse por sonar cálido, me hizo reprimir un escalofrío- déjame verte, siéntate a mi derecha- hice una leve reverencia, antes de acercarme al puesto indicado, retirándome la capucha al sentarme.

-querido primo de mi sangre- sonreí- es un honor conocerte al fin, mi único familiar. He anhelado esta reunión desde que me he enterado de mi procedencia- el hizo algo similar a una sonrisa con su cara, que fue de lo más perturbador. Se veía más que satisfecho con mis palabras.

-ven, Severus, siéntate a mi izquierda, y tu Bella, que haces ahí parada? no seas descortés con nuestra invitada-adiviné que ella siempre se sentaba junto a su querido Amo, porque se sentó en el espacio sobrante, echando crucios por los ojos, en dirección a Severus.

-y bien, mi querida, ahora todos se presentaran ante ti- hizo un gesto vago con la mano- bueno, no todos, ya conoces a Severus. Siguiente- Bellatrix se paró de inmediato, y me dio su nombre, su jodida genealogía y se deshizo en halagos propios de una demente obsesionada, sentando el precedente.

Soporté la aburrida letanía de oír la larga y arrogante presentación de cada uno de ellos, hasta que él se levanto dispuesto a presentarse

-tú no necesitas presentarte- dije, levantándome también. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre mi-hasta hace poco tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba mi pecho, haciéndome recordarte a diario, Dolohov-

-m-mi Señora yo no...-

-q-q-que sucede?-sonreí con crueldad- los perros callejeros no necesitan nombre. Y menos cuando están muertos- rápidamente alcé mi varita- Avada Kedavra-

El cuerpo del hombre quedo inclinado sobre la mesa, y el silencio se extendió mientras la habitación reproducía el eco del sonido de su cabeza rebotando contra la pulida superficie.

-querida, acabas de matar a uno de mis súbditos. No al más inteligente, pero me era útil- la voz de Tom se oía levemente molesta, pero aun así se veía extrañamente satisfecho con mi desempeño. Sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-estaba en mi lista de gente condenada, mi querido primo. No iba a compartir la mesa con el enemigo- lo sentí intentar entrar en mi mente, como un cuchillo al rojo vivo, violentamente, pero mi mente se había vuelto impenetrable. El me miró con aprecio.

-lo hecho, hecho está- le quito importancia- _Nagini, la cena está servida_- la albina y enorme serpiente entró por la puerta, y hallo su camino hacia la mesa, subiéndose y acercándose al cuerpo.

-mi Señor, cree que es conveniente que la señorita Gaunt, siendo una dama, vea esto?- interrumpió Snape. Tom nos miró de hito en hito, antes de concentrarse en mí.

-Nagini te ofende, mi querida?-

-_En absoluto, primo. Lo hecho está hecho, y Nagini necesita comer_- respondí, en parsel. El me observó, sorprendido, y me respondió de la misma forma.

-_Sabias palabras, mi querida. He notado que tú misma traes una serpiente contigo, puedo?-_ observé su mano extendida, el resto miraba, desde sus perspectivas parecería una invitación a bailar. Suprimí una sonrisa al imaginarme un escenario tan bizarro. Zeleni lo miró recelosa, pero esperó a que yo decidiera.

-_Adelante, pero he de advertirte que Zeleni es algo temperamental con los extraños. Le gusta morder-_ Tom extendió su mano y Zeleni, comportándose, se enredó en la mano de él.

-_Esta frio_-se quejó-_ no como mi Ama_-

_-eres una belleza_-admiró mi primo, haciendo que la pequeña serpiente moviese su cola, mostrándose descaradamente.

_-lo sé-_

Nagini había comenzado a alimentarse, pero yo me entretuve recuperando a mi serpiente, y luego acariciándola para que entrase en calor. No vi casi nada del tenebroso espectáculo, pero oí cada sonido, luchando por no estremecerme ante cada crujido de huesos siendo triturados, y sangre cayendo al suelo.

Tras eso, elfos aparecieron, trayendo vino y licores, y whisky.

-Camina conmigo, mi querida- Tom se levantó, instándome a seguirle lejos del resto. Cruce una fugaz mirada con Snape, que se veía preocupado, antes de seguirle.

.-. 

Hermione desapareció rumbo al despacho, acompañada por el Señor Tenebroso, y yo me quede ahí, sentado, intentando mantener la expresión apática… estaba aterrorizado, ¿Qué sucedía si ella no sobrevivía a esa entrevista?, ¿si el lograba meterse en su mente?

Y ella…había matado a Dolohov sin pestañear. El no valía nada, era una de las peores escorias que había conocido…pero aun así. Ella había **podido **conjurar la maldición asesina al primer intento…

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, en la que solo me mantuve cuerdo contando mis latidos, ambos regresaron; y ella sonreía.

Y lo más perturbador: al despedirse de ella, Voldemort le dio algo cercano a un abrazo, y ella sonrió con dulzura. Y me sentí enfermo, era parte del plan, si, pero verla jugar su papel de oveja, ver a esa criatura llena de maldad contaminarla…

Para cuando nos deshicimos de todos (siendo Bellatrix la mas insufrible, que nos acompaño hasta las rejas de la mansión) nos aparecimos fuera de Hogwarts. Había amanecido, y ambos miramos el castillo, no dijimos una palabra. Ella no parecía interesada en contarme lo que había sucedido, y las barreras que había estado creando entre nosotros durante estos días fueron las mismas que me impidieron preguntar. Ella tomo mi mano y aparecimos en medio de la espesa niebla negra, en mi despacho.

Y ella apenas me miró, parecía deseosa de escapar, y un segundo después, tras un "Que tengas buen día, Severus", ella se había desaparecido nuevamente.

Es preciosa, y yo mismo la alejé durante los últimos cuatro días, tras aquellas palabras suyas…

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

¿Por cuánto tiempo seria? No, no sentir nada es lo mejor para alguien como yo. No sentir nada en absoluto por preciosas mujeres demasiado jóvenes, demasiado poderosas… por una mujer que simplemente es demasiado para mí. Lily me había enseñado bien lo que sucede cuando alguien como yo anhela algo tan fuera de su alcance.

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

Un capricho adolescente que podría costarme todo, señorita Gaunt.


	18. Chapter 18

Un capricho adolescente que podría costarme todo, señorita Gaunt.

El día pasó sin ningún sobresalto, al ser sábado, pude quedarme encerrado en mi despacho, lo cual creí que sería perfecto, porque estaba realmente cansado; pero no fue así, porque la imagen de cierta pelinegra no paraba de atormentarme, mientras aquella maldita frase me perseguía una y otra vez

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

Decidido a no desquiciarme, suspiré con resignación, y ocupe mi mente con las horrendas redacciones de mocosos de 4to año.

Solo me detuve cuando mi estomago gruñó por comida, solo entonces me di cuenta que era tarde, y algunas velas ya se habían consumido por completo, dejándome en una oscuridad parcial. También significaba que ella no había venido.

Había conseguido apartarla de mí. Tan rápido, tan fácil… "solo fue un pequeño capricho", me convencí con tristeza. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero supongo que una parte de mi quería creer sus inverosímiles palabras

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

Llame a un elfo, que me trajo un sándwich. Lo comí en silencio, aunque de pronto el estomago se me había cerrado. Y continué con mi rutina, bañándome mecánicamente, acostándome, mirando al techo hasta que el agotamiento me venciera, e incluso entonces mi mente se burló de mí

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus…"**

Me senté en mi puesto, en la mesa de profesores, al mismo tiempo que una taza de café bien cargado y unas tostadas con miel aparecían frente a mí. Revolví el café con gesto ausente, no tenía hambre, ya había desayunado. Esa mañana había sido tempranamente despertado por el aroma a café y pan recién tostado. Una bandeja había aparecido en mi mesa de noche, con mi desayuno y una pequeña nota de cierta pelinegra, en donde se disculpaba por haber faltado al `castigo´ y decía que había sido solicitada por Dumbledore. Sin quererlo, me había alegrado; Hermione no se había olvidado de mi, ni había decidido que no quería desperdiciar su tarde en mi lúgubre despacho, con mi amarga presencia. No debería alegrarme de eso, cuando estaba claro que no podía verla como a una simple amiga y **debía** alejarme de ella.

Y mientras intentaba sacarla de mi cabeza, ahí venia ella, entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor como si fuera la dueña y señora del castillo, con sus cabellos sueltos y el uniforme reemplazado por un vestido verde de falda acampanada que dejaba a la vista sus largas y níveas piernas. Recordé que hoy había visita a Hogsmeade. Apreté los dientes al ver a todos esos mocosos comiéndosela con la mirada, y justo entonces, esos ojos me miraron fijamente, antes de que sus labios se estiraran en una suave sonrisa; incliné levemente mi cabeza, a modo de saludo, antes de esquivar su mirada, observando mi desayuno. Se veía preciosa.

Toda pretensión de evitar levantar la vista de mis increíblemente interesantes tostadas se fue a la basura cuando, estruendosamente, la puerta del comedor se abrió para dejar ver a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes de sacos rojos, que escoltaban a la estrella de quidditch del momento.

Y como en cámara lenta, el camino hacia Hermione, como yo ya sabía que haría, y se arrodillo frente a ella, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino enrollado que cualquiera con una neurona podría adivinar lo que era.

Y vi los pequeños dedos de ella cerrándose sobre el pergamino ofrecido, instándole a levantarse, sonriéndole con la misma dulzura con la que me había sonreído minutos antes a mí, parándose de su sitio…

Y Viktor Krum le ofreció su brazo con galantería, y así la perdí de vista, en un mar de sacos rojos que se encaminaban al jardín

Sentía como si mi estomago estuviese lleno de navajas, dolía como el infierno, contraído. Ni siquiera pude fingir interés en el desayuno, me levante, escapando por la puerta tras la mesa de profesores. Pensaba huir a las mazmorras cuando la voz del director me detuvo.

-Severus, no olvides que hoy debes supervisar el viaje a Hogsmeade. Deberías dirigirte ya hacia los jardines- cambie de rumbo sin siquiera responderle, con paso fúrico. Lo último que quería era supervisar la cita de Hermione con el búlgaro.

Para cuando llegué a los jardines, los mocosos de cursos superiores ya se habían adelantado hacia el pueblo; ya no había rastro de Hermione ni del troll que la acompañaba. Y lo peor, se habían ido solos, porque el resto de los recién llegados de Durmstrang estaban dispersos por el patio, ocupados con su propia cacería de alumnas.

De pronto me vi a mi mismo en Hogsmeade, mirando hacia el interior de cada tienda, buscando vislumbrar una larga cabellera negra de reflejos verdosos; me sentía enfermo, era tan incorrecto que ella me interesara de esta manera, pero mi furia hervía bajo mi piel al pensar en ese imbécil caminando junto a ella, tomando su mano, el no la merece, nadie en este mundo la merece.

Y entonces, encontré lo que buscaba. Me asomé levemente por el borde del ventanal del local de madame Poddifoot; ambos estaban sentados en una mesa apartada, tomando el té, y ella sonreía, y reía de las tonterías que aquel búlgaro le contaba que, por como movía las manos, debía estar relatando una anécdota de quidditch. Que estupidez, todo el mundo sabe que a Hermione no le gusta el quidditch.

Todos estos días había estado pensando en lo doloroso que sería, en lo inalcanzable y ridículo de la idea, en cómo no merecía nada de ella, como no fui digno de Lily… "pero tú no eres Lily, ¿verdad, Hermione?" suspiré, siguiendo mi camino y dejando atrás el cursi local de cortinas rosas

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

Hermione podría ser mejor, ella podría darme esa oportunidad que aquella lejana joven pelirroja alguna vez me había negado tajantemente.

Tengo una oportunidad, y esta vez no voy a perder contra un imbécil montado en una escoba.


	19. Chapter 19

"**me siento muy atraída por la inteligencia, Severus, y jamás elegiría a alguien que no la poseyera"**

Hermione podría ser mejor, ella podría darme esa oportunidad que aquella lejana joven pelirroja alguna vez me había negado tajantemente.

Tengo una oportunidad, y esta vez no voy a perder contra un imbécil montado en una escoba.

Viktor había aparecido de repente, sin ningún aviso previo, irrumpiendo en el comedor y acercándose a mí, como si yo fuese la misma Hermione que llevó al baile años atrás. Y venia con su propuesta matrimonial…

Le sonreí y me lo llevé de allí, lejos de todas las miradas curiosas, directo a Hogsmeade. Apenas si me contuve de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, ¿qué estaría pensando él?

-Creo que será mejor devolverte esto- dije, una vez estuvimos en Hogsmeade, alejados de ojos curiosos. El miró el pergamino que me había entregado previamente, y luego a mí, antes de tomarlo y guardarlo bajo su abrigo.

-¿puedo llevarte a tomar algo, al menos, Hermione?- sonreí, ante su particular acento, y su tono levemente resignado, mezcla de abatimiento y simpatía- tal vez así puedas contarme por quien soy tan rotundamente rechazado-

Le di una mirada de advertencia al verlo encaminarse hacia la tienda de té de madame Poddifoot, y el sonrió con inocencia, abriéndome la puerta. Incapaz de rechazarlo dos veces en menos de 5 minutos, entré soltado un bufido poco femenino que le hizo reír entre dientes.

Pasamos cerca de tres horas allí sentados, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas diarias y riendo. Siempre ha sido tan fácil hablar con Viktor… creo que si él me hubiese enviado su propuesta hace apenas unas semanas… tal vez habría aceptado. Todo había cambiado tanto, no, no todo, yo cambié tanto, en apenas una semana…

-y bueno, vas a decirme quien es el bastardo afortunado al que debo felicitar y responsabilizar de que rechazaras mi propuesta?- sonrió, pero sus oscuros ojos mostraban su tristeza. Sonreí a modo de disculpa, y me permití dejarle ver mi tristeza también.

-no hay nadie a quien felicitar-suspiré- al principio crei que… no, no, solo yo estoy… afectada; pero me temo que no soy correspondida- mi amigo tomo mis manos sobre la mesa, haciéndome levantar la vista.

-Hermione- dijo, con severidad- no sé quien sea ese hombre, pero debería estar ciego, sordo e imbécil para no notar la gema que eres- sonreí ante sus palabras. El siempre había sido tan dulce conmigo, como lamentaba solo verle con ojos de amistad. Todo sería más fácil si me enamorase de Viktor- con todo el dolor en mi corazón, debo aconsejarte que no te rindas, pequeña leona, si quieres a ese hombre él es en verdad un bastardo afortunado, oblígalo a que lo note, si es necesario- me reí, y le regalé un apretón cariñoso antes de soltarme de su agarre.

-muchas gracias, Viktor. Eres un gran amigo, en verdad-

Luego de salir de la casa de té, Viktor y yo nos despedimos con un cariñoso abrazo, y yo decidí continuar mi camino sola.

Iba distraída, caminando lentamente, pensando en que haría para "obligar a Snape a notarme" cuando unos brazos me tomaron por detrás, y sentí la desagradable sensación en mi estomago que solo produce una aparición.

"Oh, por Merlín, ¿qué acabo de hacer? Mierda, mierda, mierda, estoy condenado" me tambaleé hasta la ventana, con la estúpida y vaga esperanza de que la lechuza estuviese esperándome allí, para devolverme la carta que acababa de enviar, por ser un ebrio imbécil. Obviamente, eso no sucedió. Esa carta ya debía de estar en su destino.

"Esto va a ser tan humillante" ¿se reiría de mi? Podía apostar que así seria, o tal vez intentase fingir que nada había sucedido, "claro, eso va a ser taaan cómodo". Miré con desprecio la botella semivacía de whisky que yacía sobre la mesa, culpándola de mi estupidez, justo antes de desaparecerla con un movimiento de varita. Luego tomé aquel sello que nunca había usado, "hasta ahora" , y observé la cera azul ya seca sobre él. Derrotado, me senté a esperar alguna respuesta, mientras limpiaba con mis dedos el escudo metálico.

Solo que el tiempo pasó, y la respuesta no llegó. La falta de respuesta era peor que la respuesta en si misma, y volví a sentir esa presión en mi pecho, esa misma sensación de ahogo que, tantos años atrás, había experimentado frente a la puerta de la torre Gryffindor, suplicando en llanto por un nombre muy distinto, de una mujer completamente distinta, pero esta vez la puerta también estaría cerrada…

-donde estas, Hermione?- murmuré, dejándome que el sueño producido por el alcohol me llevara a algún lugar menos doloroso. Me hundí en la inconsciencia con una última sensación, de unas lágrimas rebeldes, recorriendo mi rostro. Las primeras en los últimos veinte años.


	20. Chapter 20

Iba distraída, caminando lentamente, pensando en que haría para "obligar a Snape a notarme" cuando unos brazos me tomaron por detrás, y sentí la desagradable sensación en mi estomago que solo produce una aparición.

Apenas pude mantenerme en pie, sorprendida como estaba, pero los brazos que me sujetaban también me impidieron caer al suelo. De un rápido movimiento, lancé mi mano hacia atrás, conjurando un expelliarmus sin varita, haciendo que mi atacante volara contra el árbol más cercano. Me giré, ya libre, para enfrentarme a quien sea que fuera quien me había secuestrado; pero solo me encontré con unos ojos negros que me miraban con neurótica admiración.

-Mi señora, discúlpeme por tomarla por sorpresa- Bellatrix Lestrange se levantó apenas acomodándose las ropas, para luego acercarse a mí, intentando tomar mis manos. Un amenazante siseo rompió el silencio, y solo entonces noté a Zeleni, que miraba amenazante a Bellatrix, con los colmillos expuestos y ya cubiertos de sangre. Observe la mano que me había atrapado por la cintura durante la abducción. Estaba cubierta por 5 feas mordeduras semi-rasgadas, y la bruja frente a mí apenas parecía notar el dolor.

-_Cálmate, Zeleni. Lo has hecho bien, y me has dado una gran oportunidad-_ mi pequeña no comprendió, pero asintió y volvió a enrollarse en mi muñeca, simulando un accesorio.

-Ven aquí, te curaré eso- tomé la mano de la mortífaga, que intentaba protestar, no queriendo verse débil frente a mí, y comencé a aplicar hechizos de sanación básicos, hasta que las heridas cicatrizaron y solo se veían como finas líneas blancas, como si llevasen años ahí. Ella agradeció, mirando su mano, casi fascinada. Su fanatismo seria de mucha ayuda, uno de estos días- por qué me has traído aquí?- ella sonrió, y dio unos cuantos saltos, antes de comenzar a casi trotar entre los árboles, conmigo siguiéndole el paso.

-Ya verá, mi Señora, le tengo un presente de bienvenida digno de una verdadera heredera de Slytherin, y lo preparé todo para que fuese igual a como mi Señor lo hizo alguna vez el mismo. El ama contar esa historia- soltó una risita por demás perturbadora, justo cuando llegamos frente a una especie de maltrecha cabaña.

La seguí dentro de la derruida construcción que francamente parecía a punto de venirse abajo, y al entrar, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para mantener mi expresión impasible. Atados a dos potros de hierro, dos figuras humanas encapuchadas soltaban lastimeros gemidos de dolor, posiblemente estaban amordazados. El olor a sangre me revolvió el estomago. Bellatrix me estaba obsequiando dos muggles para que los torturara y luego matara.

-Gracias por el obsequio, querida- dije, con un tono monocorde- pero creo que ya lo has desenvuelto por mí-

-no, no, no son simplemente muggles, mi Señora- ella se acercó a ambos cuerpos, sus zapatos hicieron un desagradable sonido al pegarse a la sangre coagulada en el piso a cada paso- son los asquerosos muggles que casi le quitan su magnificente destino- y entonces ella tomó ambas capuchas y las jaló con fuerza. Sentí que mis piernas iban a fallarme cuando dos pares de ojos castaños me miraron aterrorizados desde aquellos horribles instrumentos de tortura que los sostenían- los Granger intentaron robarle su vida, mi Señora, ¡ahora usted puede tomar las suyas!- la desquiciada excitación relampagueó en los negros ojos de la mortífaga, que me sonreía con la enferma esperanza de recibir un halago por su "obsequio".

Parecía que habían pasado solo minutos desde que había caído en la inconsciencia cuando alguien aporreó mi puerta, arrancándome del dulce sopor que el alcohol me había proporcionado. Me levanté, alerta y con varita en mano; parte de mi esperando un inesperado ataque mortífago, parte deseando que fuera Hermione, y parte aterrorizado ante la idea de que fuese Hermione. Pero todas mis predicciones iban erradas; tras la puerta estaba Albus Dumbledore, que se vio totalmente horrorizado por mi presencia.

-estas aquí- dijo, totalmente angustiado. Levanté una ceja ante la obvia observación.

-si no desea verme, creo que no va por buen camino aporreando mi puerta a esta hora, Director-

-no entiendes, hijo, mi esperanza era que tú estuvieses con ella, pero estas aquí…-

-ella? Habla de la señorita Gaunt? Que sucedió con ella?- intenté mantener mi usual frialdad, pero esos ojos azules parecieron ver directo a través de mí y mi ansiedad rayana en pánico.

-ella no regresó del viaje a Hogsmeade, Severus. No tenemos ni una sola pista de su paradero- Oh, Dios, y yo preocupándome porque ella no había respondido mi carta, alimentando mis celos, imaginándola con el descerebrado de Krum; todo mientras ella estaba desaparecida, tal vez en peligro…

-entrevisté al señor Krum, que fue la última persona que la vio, pero dice que se separaron en las cercanías del local de madame Poddifoot alrededor de las 6 pm, de ahí en más, no tenemos como saber a donde pudo haber ido. Ya son las 3am…- Dumbledore se veía estresado, y claramente quería decir algo como "si yo fuese participe de sus planes esto jamás habría sucedido", o algo así. Mi pequeña serpiente lleva nueve horas desaparecida.

-bien, me haré cargo desde aquí-dije, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Hermione no quería a Dumbledore metiendo su nariz en ningún asunto que la involucrase. Yo debía ser quien la encontrara.

El director me miró con enojo mal disimulado, pero a sabiendas de que no lograría nada conmigo, se giró sobre si mismo y se marchó por donde vino, no sin antes dejar un pergamino sobre mi escritorio, y susurrar un "buena suerte, muchacho".

Desenrollé el pergamino, para darme cuenta de que se trataba de aquel que ya una vez había intentado requisar y solo había logrado que ese estúpido pedazo de papel me insultara. Pero ahora estaba "abierto" y me mostraba todo Hogwarts, y todas las personas, profesores o alumnos, que habitaban el castillo, y no había ni rastro de Hermione Gaunt…

Me apresuré hacia mi armario de pociones, tomé todas las que podían ser útiles en caso de que ella estuviese herida y las dispersé por los múltiples bolsillos de la capa de piel de dragón que ella misma me había obsequiado. Una vez listo y con varita en mano, me dispuse a salir de mi despacho, tomando el mapa, solo para asegurarme, y entonces sucedió, una mancha de tinta comenzó a formarse hasta que en las habitaciones femeninas de Slytherin pude leer "Hermione Gaunt". No se movía, estaba petrificada en medio de la habitación, comencé a preocuparme, tal vez estaba inconsciente, iba a comenzar a correr hacia allá, sin importar lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera que viera al jefe de la casa de las serpientes corriendo escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios femeninos; pero entonces ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su cama y allí se quedo sentada unos minutos más hasta que, de pronto, desapareció nuevamente. Estruje el mapa entre mis manos temblorosas, buscando como poseso el nombre de la pelinegra por todo el colegio cuando…

-S-Severus…- fue un sonido sollozante y entrecortado; me giré rápidamente, dejando caer el mapa, horrorizado por la visión ante mí. Allí estaba mi pequeña serpiente, aparentemente sana, pero con los ojos rojos, lagrimas aun surcando su rostro, su cabello despeinado, pero más importante aun: su ropa estaba empapada en sangre y suciedad-mis padres…- hipó, mirándome con los ojos desenfocados, antes de lanzarse sobre mi y aferrarse a mi torso casi dolorosamente- tuve que hacerlo, Severus…- murmuró, rota, helándome la sangre.

-ellos están…?-…


	21. Chapter 21

-S-Severus…- fue un sonido sollozante y entrecortado; me giré rápidamente, dejando caer el mapa, horrorizado por la visión ante mí. Allí estaba mi pequeña serpiente, aparentemente sana, pero con los ojos rojos, lagrimas aun surcando su rostro, su cabello despeinado, pero más importante aun: su ropa estaba empapada en sangre y suciedad-mis padres…- hipó, mirándome con los ojos desenfocados, antes de lanzarse sobre mí y aferrarse a mi torso casi dolorosamente- tuve que hacerlo, Severus…- murmuró, rota, helándome la sangre.

-ellos están…?-…no supe como terminar esa frase, no concebía la idea de que ella hubiese podido…

Ella sorbió por la nariz, aun aferrada a mí, sin dudarlo la rodee en un abrazo algo torpe, sin preocuparme por la sangre ni el desagradable aroma característico de la carne quemada que conocía tan bien gracias a mis años al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

-en el sótano de un edificio abandonado, en Australia- su voz se oyó ahogada contra mi pecho. Respire tranquilo al comprender que sus padres no estaban muertos- pero fue horrible, Severus, yo…- ella estaba temblando contra mi incontrolablemente, podía oír el sonido de sus dientes castañear- yo…alguien tenía que tomar sus lugares y…- los fuertes sollozos escaparon al fin de su garganta, impidiéndole continuar.

-Shhh, tranquila- murmuré contra su cabello, deseando saber cómo consolarla- no tienes que contarme ahora. Tus padres pueden necesitar ayuda, vamos con ellos- ella se separó de mi solo lo justo para enfocarme con sus muy irritados, pero aun así preciosos, ojitos y murmurar un suave y roto "gracias" con un tono casi infantil. Ella es tan frágil, pero tan fuerte a la vez… y yo la amo tanto en este momento…

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente, alejando ese pensamiento, no era hora de pensar en sentimientos. Hermione nos envolvió en esa espesa niebla negra y pronto nos encontramos en un oscuro y húmedo sótano. En una esquina, sus padres yacían inconscientes. Me acerque rápidamente a revisarlos, sintiendo las manitos de mi pequeña serpiente sujetas con fuerza a mi capa. Ambos parecían estar bien. Aunque había sangre en el piso ellos ya no tenían ninguna herida, solo algunas cicatrices.

-hiciste un gran trabajo en las curaciones, Hermione. Ellos estarán bien, pero que harás con ellos?-

-p-podrías…?- ella me miro suplicante y confusa, antes de mirar al sucio suelo, aguantando las lagrimas estoicamente. Yo la miré expectante, haría lo que fuese por ella, "si solo supieses, mi pequeña serpiente".

-podrías… modificar sus memorias?- ella se acercó a ambos y les acaricio el cabello, como si ella fuese la madre y ellos dos, los niños- quiero que olviden todo sobre mi. Quiero que sea como si yo jamás me hubiese cruzado en sus caminos…-

-estás segura de eso, Hermione? Luego será difícil revertirlo…- tragué, intentando pasar el nudo de angustia que se había formado en mi garganta. Ella solo asintió, y me intento brindar una sonrisa, que solo fue una mueca rota y vacía. Saqué mi varita, dispuesto a comenzar con mi tarea, pero ella me detuvo.

-Podrías también… agregar un viaje hasta aquí desde Londres? Y… una visita a la peluquería- levanté una ceja, sin saber a qué venía eso- hay que cambiar un poco sus apariencias también- asentí, comprendiendo- y…de ser posible- la insté a continuar- sería bueno dejar caer la idea de adoptar…-

-bien- acepté- pero esto sería demasiado doloroso para ti, Hermione, espera arriba- ella iba a replicar- por favor- le corté. Ella me miró unos segundos, antes de inclinarse hacia mí y dejar un suave y efímero beso en mi mejilla, y subir lentamente las escaleras, susurrando un "gracias".

Me tomo unos segundos dejar de rememorar esa cálida sensación de sus labios tocando mi mejilla, pero pronto me puse a trabajar en los recuerdos del matrimonio Granger. Registre a conciencia sus mentes, borrando cada pequeña situación que les recordase a Hermione. Iban a sentirse muy vacios al despertar, era obvio que amaban a su hija, y casi todo en su vida había girado alrededor de Hermione desde que ella había entrado en sus vidas.

Y tuve la oportunidad de ver cada precioso momento en la vida de ella desde los ojos de sus padres.

-la cuidaré muy bien, de un modo u otro- prometí frente a esos dos cuerpos inconscientes que pronto despertarían y no reconocerían a su propia hija nunca más.

Modifique también sus apariencias, y estaba terminando con eso cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras nuevamente.

-están listos- dije, lo mas suavemente posible. Y la pelinegra solo asintió, enmascarando sus sentimientos tras una fría fachada, tal como yo lo había hecho toda mi vida. Ya era toda una slytherin, completamente dueña de sí misma.

Desplegamos el resto del plan en absoluto silencio, apareciéndonos con ellos en la sala del aeropuerto, dejándolos junto a sus maletas, que Hermione había traído, llenas a las apuradas, mientras yo me encargaba de modificar sus memorias. Despertarían y creerían que se habían dormido esperando un taxi.

Ya no había nada por hacer allí. Nos escondimos tras una columna cercana, hasta que los vimos despertar lentamente, y entonces, la espesa niebla negra nos cubrió a ambos de nuevo, mientras sentía los delgados brazos de mi pequeña serpiente enredándose una vez más en mi cintura.

Sin embargo, no volvimos a mi despacho. Al mirar a mi alrededor me encontré con que estábamos de nuevo en su bóveda. La miré, interrogante, pero ella solo siguió caminando y, desde luego, la seguí.

-no puedo contártelo-dijo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello con frustración- simplemente no puedo relatarlo- se llevó la varita a la sien, acercándose al pensadero- pero necesito compartir esto o me volveré loca- asentí, poniéndome junto a ella.

-si es lo que necesitas, lo veré- ella asintió y me miró agradecida, con una sonrisa triste, antes de comenzar a depositar varios recuerdos en el pensadero.

-no puedo acompañarte- musito, algo nerviosa- no puedo volver a vivirlo, no aun. Te esperaré aquí- le di una última mirada, antes de sumergirme de lleno en el infierno que mi pequeña serpiente había tenido que padecer.

oOo

-Ya veras, mi Señora, te tengo un presente de bienvenida digno de una verdadera heredera de Slytherin, y lo preparé todo para que fuese igual a como mi Señor lo hizo alguna vez el mismo. El ama contar esa historia- Bellatrix soltó perturbador graznido, ella y Hermione se encontraban frente a una cabaña de madera podrida que casi se caía a pedazos.

Las seguí dentro de la derruida construcción y, una vez dentro, vi las dos figuras encapuchadas que debían ser los Granger. Vi el pequeño momento en que el horror se reflejo en los ojos nubosos de la pelinegra, antes de ocultarse bajo su máscara de frialdad. El piso de la habitación ya estaba mojado con sangre coagulada, dejando ver que Bella ya había tomado su parte de diversión con los rehenes.

-Gracias por el obsequio, querida- dijo, con un tono monocorde- pero creo que ya lo has desenvuelto por mí- admiré su capacidad de mantener la calma en una situación así. Yo no había sido tan bueno, mi primera vez en una sala de tortura junto a mortifagos.

-no, no, no son simplemente muggles, mi Señora- la desquiciada se acercó a ambos cuerpos, sus zapatos haciendo un desagradable sonido al pegarse a la sangre coagulada en el piso- son los asquerosos muggles que casi le quitan su magnificente destino- ella arrancó ambas capuchas, dejando al descubierto a los padres de Hermione. Los dos castaños miraron a su hija, aterrorizados y, sorpresivamente, Hermione mantuvo la frialdad de su expresión en su lugar- los Granger intentaron robarle su vida, mi Señora, ¡ahora usted puede tomar las suyas!- la profunda locura relampagueó en los negros ojos de la mortífaga, que sonreía con la enferma esperanza de recibir un halago por su "obsequio". Como un perro moviéndole la cola a su Ama.

Esperé la reacción de Hermione, cualquier reacción excepto verla sonreír como lo hizo, una sonrisa llena de maldad, seguida de una profunda risa, que solo aterró mas a sus padres, que la observaban, incrédulos- gracias por el obsequio, Bella, querida- realmente la psicópata parecía un perro siendo felicitado por su Amo, observe la escena, lleno de repulsión- me has sido de mucha ayuda, en realidad, me has ahorrado un viaje- sonrió nuevamente- antes de que la diversión comience, necesito obtener algunas respuestas de estos dos- observe a Hermione sacar su varita, y pasearla amenazadoramente por el cuello de su padre- retírate unos minutos, Bella- Bellatrix sonrió, encantada, y salió rápidamente de la lúgubre estancia.

Hermione se desapareció y pude verla al otro lado de la ventana que daba al bosque. Un hechizo no verbal por la espalda, y Bellatrix estaba congelado en su sitio. Segundos después, Hermione reingresaba a la cabaña, y cuidadosamente comenzaba a remover a sus padres de aquellos horribles aparatos, susurrándoles suaves palabras tranquilizadoras. Los Granger lloraban de alivio.

De pronto pasé a otro recuerdo, Hermione los acomodaba en el sótano de aquel establecimiento en Australia, tras aparecerse ahí, curando sus heridas y luego induciéndolos al sueño con extrañas y antiguas palabras.

Luego vinieron unos minutos en los que ella camino en círculos en aquel húmedo y feo lugar, pasándose los dedos por su ya despeinado cabello, antes de susurrar algo que sonó peligrosamente a "lograrlo o morir intentando".

Otro recuerdo comenzó, y supe exactamente por qué. Ya había estado alguna vez en estas finas instalaciones: El sector de celdas de máxima seguridad de Azkaban.

Segundos después de que apareciéramos ahí, una decena de dementores se lanzaron hacia ella desde todas las direcciones. Saqué mi varita, por reflejo, a pesar de que, noté, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La pelinegra a mi lado no había sacado su varita. Parecía que sería el fin cuando…

-jas sum Hermione Gaunt (yo soy Hermione Gaunt)- los horripilantes seres se detuvieron a apenas milímetros de ella, respirando dificultosamente por ese hoyo que tenían por boca-Jas sum isto taka čovečki posledniot govornik glasmrt (también soy la ultima humana hablante de glasmrt)- ahora las criaturas se alejaron un poco de ella, excepto por una, que se mantuvo allí, frente a ella, y extendió su pútrida mano, tomando el mentón de Hermione, alzando su rostro. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin demostrar temor

-Hermione Gaunt, Kako gledaš ti zboruvaat našiot Jazik? (Hermione Gaunt, ¿cómo es que puedes hablar nuestra lengua?)- la "voz" de la encapuchada figura sonaba con el sibilante sonido del viento. Me produjo escalofríos.

-pred vreme, eden od vas ni dadoa svoJot Jazik. Ne nateraa nas da stJuardite na smrtta (tiempo atrás, uno de ustedes nos dio su lengua. Nos hizo guardianes de la Muerte)- el dementor la soltó, alejándose unos centímetros dejándola recuperar su espacio vital- Jas sum tuka denes, bideJḱi mi treba pomoš (hoy estoy aqui porque necesito ayuda)-

-Čuvar na smrtta , velat deka treba , i ḱe (Guardiana de la Muerte, di que necesitas, y lo tendrás)- Hermione suspiró, viéndose más relajada.

-DvaJca zatvorenici koi treba da umre vo sekoJ slučaJ. (Dos prisioneros, que de todas formas deban morir)- no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero nadie estaba intentando matarla. Al parecer si era cierta aquella historia de su familia- Eden čovek i edna žena, i se kolnam deka ḱe gi prezeme svoite životi (Un hombre y una mujer, y yo juro que tomaré sus vidas)- dos dementores se dispersaron, yendo solo Dios o un hablante de glasmrt sabrá dónde.

- Isto taka, i, Hermione Gaunt(Así se hará, Hermione Gaunt)- Aquel repugnante ser volvió a alzar su mano, esta vez tomando la de ella, cubriéndola de escarcha- i ako treba da se sooči so temnata , kažete ni vreme. Go uništi seto ona što se dobiva vo načinot na čuvar na smrt (y si has de enfrentar tiempos oscuros, cuéntanos. Destruiremos todo lo que se ponga en el camino de la guardiana de la Muerte)-

Los dos dementores regresaron, ambos con dos prisioneros arrastrándose tras de si. Un hombre y una mujer. Ahora comprendía lo que iba a suceder.

-Jas sekogaš ḱe bide blagodaren (Estaré siempre profundamente agradecida)- dijo, tomando ambos prisioneros, que la miraban con horror, totalmente encadenados e indefensos.

-čuvar na smrtta (guardiana la de la Muerte)- alcancé a ver a los dementores inclinarse levemente en su estado flotante, antes de que el recuerdo finalizase.

Los recuerdos continuaban, ella intentando a base del hechizo de glamour que esos prisioneros se vieran similares a sus padres, ella acomodándolos en el potro antes de desaparecer las cadenas que los mantenían quietos… ella cortando sus lenguas antes de ponerles las capuchas que previamente sus padres habían usado… ella modificando la memoria de Bellatrix y devolviéndole la movilidad, para dejarla oír los gritos mientras conjuraba fuego, haciendo que las capuchas se fundieran en el rostro de los prisioneros, para dejarlos irreconocibles…. Ella invitando a Bellatrix a pasar… Bellatrix uniéndose a la "diversión". Ambas desintegrando los cuerpos al terminar. Ambas despidiéndose y tomando caminos separados. Hermione apareciéndose en San Kilda y corriendo en el bosque hasta caer al suelo y entrar en un ataque de pánico, llorando, en posición fetal, totalmente fuera de sí. Ella regresando con la mirada perdida, solo cuando la noche se volvió tan oscura que ella notó que había pasado el tiempo… ella abrazándose a mí en mi despacho.

Y allí los recuerdos terminaban, emergí del pensadero, notando mi rostro húmedo por mis propias lágrimas, busque con la mirada a Hermione. Estaba en el sofá, abrazando sus propias piernas, aun con la mirada perdida, y sus ojos hinchados dejándome saber que había llorado mas mientras yo revisaba sus memorias.

No sabía qué hacer con lo que había visto. Ella nunca debió haber pasado por eso, ella nunca debió haber tenido que hacer cosas como las que tuvo que hacer. Y ella se veía tan frágil…

Me senté en el sofá, e hice lo único que podía hacer: la acerque a mí y la deje abrazarse a mí, mientras mis manos peinaban su cabello, esperando que fuese suficiente. No había nada que pudiese decir que fuera a sonar más alto que los gritos torturados que harían eco en su mente en estos momentos. Y yo lo sabía muy bien.


	22. Chapter 22

Me senté en el sofá, e hice lo único que podía hacer: la acerque a mí y la deje abrazarse a mí, mientras mis manos peinaban su cabello, esperando que fuese suficiente. No había nada que pudiese decir que fuera a sonar más alto que los gritos torturados que harían eco en su mente en estos momentos. Y yo lo sabía muy bien.

Una vez Hermione estuvo más tranquila, y comenzó a mostrar los primeros signos de cansancio, pasé mi varita, retirando cualquier rastro de sangre y tierra de sus ropas y cabello, obligándola a pararse, aun abrazada a mí, para aparecernos en su habitación, envueltos en su oscura niebla helada.

Rápidamente moví mi mano, encendiendo la chimenea, y me solté del agarre de la pelinegra, depositándola en el sillón de un cuerpo que yacía en la esquina de la habitación. Entonces, me giré hacia la cama, abriendo las sabanas y aplicándoles un discreto hechizo de calor que la ayudaría a dormirse rápidamente y a gusto.

-Bien, ven, debes acostarte. Me retiraré para que puedas cambiarte si así lo deseas- no recibí respuesta- Hermione?- me giré, creyendo que ya se había dormido. Pero no, ahí estaba, de pie, con aquella maldita carta, que yo había olvidado momentáneamente, entre sus pálidas manos. Esa carta con ese sello azul ya roto, el sello de la familia Prince… mi carta.

-Severus…- susurró, levantando sus ojos del pergamino y conectando su mirada sorprendida a la mía.

-yo…-no supe que decir, lo había arruinado, justo cuando ella más me necesitaba. Esa carta iba a cambiarlo todo- yo no… creo que, en realidad, fue una pésima…-me detuve, al verla sonreír y girarse hacia el mueble tras ella. De uno de los cajones, tomó con determinación un pergamino ya cerrado con el característico sello esmeralda de Salazar Slytherin y, en tres pasos, ya se encontraba frente a mí, tomando mi mano y cerrándola sobre aquel trozo de papel en apariencia tan inocente. Pero no lo era, mi corazón latía tan aprisa que temí estar a segundos de un ataque cardiaco, mis manos sudaban y sufría un ligero temblor. Ni en mis más salvajes sueños hubiese creído que esta sería la reacción a esa carta. Había imaginado decenas de otros escenarios, y ninguno terminaba bien.

-Hermione, esto es… tu estas…?- ella sonrió, sus ojos habían recuperado algo del brillo que usualmente poseían. Sus manos hallaron el camino hacia mi rostro, su pulgar se deslizó en una efímera caricia por mi mejilla.

-La escribí el mismo día que me enteré sobre la tradición matrimonial de los sangre pura, por eso he rechazado todas las demás cartas sin siquiera abrirlas- me sentía ligero, casi a la espera de despertar, pero era real, ella estaba frente a mí, diciéndome que había rechazado a cada familia sangre pura… que había rechazado al apuesto, joven, famoso y asquerosamente rico jugador de quidditch búlgaro porque ella me quería a mí. A mí.

-pero…Hermione, estás segura…? Es decir- me aclaré la garganta, rompiendo el contacto visual para ordenar mis ideas. Tras la euforia de los primeros segundos, mi determinación se había evaporado. Ella había rechazado al apuesto, joven, famoso y asquerosamente rico jugador de quidditch búlgaro por mí. Por mi, un mestizo sin atractivo, demasiado viejo para ella y pobre, que vivía en una casa derruida en la que no querían habitar ni las ratas, en un sucio barrio muggle. No había derecho. No puedo vivir en la ilusión de que soy suficientemente bueno para ella, porque no lo soy, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará ella en darse cuenta de que hecho su vida por la borda, atándose a un paria social, un mortifago, un títere sin valor que no puede brindarle nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que ella se dé cuenta de que es hermosa, y brillante, y de buena familia, y de que podría tener lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera; y luego mire a su lado y me vea a mí, las arrugas prematuras en mi rostro, mi amargura sofocando lentamente su luz, su vivacidad, y decida que ya tuvo suficiente, y se aleje de mi, dejándome muerto por dentro, sin mirar atrás, buscando el futuro brillante y alegre que merece, en los brazos de un hombre joven y apuesto que pueda darle todo?

-Severus?- su voz me atrajo hacia el presente, ella estudiaba mi mirada, seguramente había podido ver el dolor brillando en mis pupilas-nunca, jamás en mi vida, había estado más segura de algo- la miré, buscando medir su determinación y sinceridad. Y parecía tan sincera al decirlo.

-por qué?- pregunté, casi con miedo de hacerle notar que no había razón alguna para que ella quisiera tenerme siquiera cerca. Ella sonrió un poco más y se alejo de mi, tomando mi mano y acercándose a la cama. Me soltó para treparse en ella y acostarse de lado, invitándome a hacer lo mismo a su lado. Intenté negarme, pero ella me calló de inmediato.

-Oh, por todos los cielos- suspiró- sabes? Técnicamente con la propuesta, y la aceptación del contrato por mi parte, eres mi prometido. Creo que mi prometido puede acostarse junto a mí en la cama y hablar conmigo, especialmente después de haber tenido un día tan horrendo, verdad?- la miré, un poco mareado al oír la palabra "prometido". Dudoso aun, me acosté a su lado, tenso, mirando el techo. La oí suspirar con frustración- en serio? No vas a mirarme, Severus? No voy a abusar visualmente de ti, querido, tranquilo- ella rió. Fruncí el seño, antes de girarme y observarla con los ojos entrecerrados, desaprobando su comentario. Niña tonta, no era ella quien me preocupaba. Era en mi en quien no confiaba- mucho mejor- aprobó.

-por qué?- repetí. Y ella me sonrió tan dulcemente que pensé que se me iba a parar el corazón. Sus ojos brillaban antinaturalmente, mientras me dedicaban una mirada llena de admiración, y ternura, y… amor. Nunca había sido el destinatario de una mirada así. Nunca una mujer me había visto de ese modo. Pero había visto esa mirada de cerca antes, esa ferviente mirada de absoluta y dulce devoción; en los ojos de Lily, al observar a James Potter cuando creía que yo no lo notaba. Y ahora, por fin, luego de veinte años de soledad y amargura, esa mirada era para mí. Solo había tenido que esperar más que los demás, para al fin encontrar a mi…prometida.

-Eres increíblemente inteligente- murmuró ella. Estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, pero sin tocarnos. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos mientras hablaba- antes de dejar de ser Granger para convertirme en Gaunt, era mucho más restrictiva con mis emociones, sentía que todo estaba ya planeado, como debía ser en mi vida. Así que llamé a lo que sentía por ti "profunda admiración". Aun cuando eras cruel conmigo, tu inteligencia me dejaba fascinada, tu humor irónico y retorcido; a veces tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no sonreír al escuchar alguno de tus sarcasmos- alce una ceja, incrédulo, haciéndola sonreír. Ella continuo hablando- pero cuando todo cambió, cuando yo cambié… mi personalidad también cambió. A mucho mas slytherin- bromeó, sacándome una levísima sonrisa- ese futuro que todos habían planeado para mí, todo lo que el mundo esperaba de mí, había desaparecido en un instante. Y por primera vez en muchos años, tal vez desde siempre, me sentí libre. Nadie sabía que esperar de mi. La pizarra estaba en blanco y yo tenía el mando. Y tú estabas más cerca de mí que nunca- sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorear al mirarme, sacándome una sonrisa socarrona- y ya no me detestabas- me sentí un poco culpable. Tantos años de ser un cerdo con ella- y entonces me permití apreciar el conjunto absoluto- la miré, confundido, y ella rió nerviosa, sonrojándose fuertemente, antes de girarse para mirar al techo, rompiendo el contacto visual conmigo, abochornada. Sonreí burlón ante su vergüenza, pero me sentía francamente sorprendido ante lo que ella quería implicar con esa frase. En un murmullo aun más bajo, ella confesó- comencé a admitirme a mi misma que, si bien tu inteligencia me atraía como el canto de una sirena, también me sentía atraída físicamente por ti-

-eso es difícil de creer- dije, secamente. De verdad quería creerlo, pero resultaba irrisorio que aquella bellísima criatura encontrase algo atractivo en mí.

-claro que no!- dijo, aun sonrojada, pero el enfado por mi comentario le insufló algo de su antiguo coraje gryffindor-no te ves a ti mismo como realmente eres, Severus- su mano se acercó lentamente a mi rostro de nuevo, llevando mi cabello tras mi oreja, y luego acariciando mi mejilla- es cierto que no tienes lo que se llama una belleza clásica- alcé mis cejas, sintiéndome levemente insultado. Ella solo sonrió, obviamente divertida- eres complejo de definir. Y es por eso que me atraes tanto- su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero esta vez no pude burlarme. Sentía como mi propia cara aumentaba levemente de temperatura- tus ojos, Severus- ella suspiró, mirándome como si fuera lo más increíble que hubiese visto en su vida- tienes una mirada tan penetrante, que parece poder decirlo todo, pero a su vez no suele dejar que sepas nada. Podría mirarte por días enteros, sin aburrirme. Y tu nariz- sus dedos se deslizaron por mi desproporcionada nariz. A pesar de la dulzura de su tacto, me sentí completamente avergonzado. Mi nariz siempre había sido mi gran complejo, junto a mi asqueroso cabello. Me sentí tenso, esperando su comentario-puedes decir que es grande, si, pero te hace ver varonil y le da un toque elegante y característico a tu rostro- ella se alzó un poco sobre el agudo ángulo de su codo y deposito un efímero pero dulce beso en el puente de mi nariz que, si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo como manejar mis emociones, me hubiese hecho llorar. Era ella, aceptando y amando mis defectos junto a mis virtudes, por igual- y tus labios- ella suspiró nuevamente, su mirada no se despegaba de mi boca. Nunca había recibido esa femenina expresión de deseo de una mujer, y mucho menos de una tan increíblemente preciosa. Tragué, nervioso, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se desviaran hacia sus carnosos y húmedos labios- sabes? Acabo de notar que has cometido un error imperdonable- la miré, algo preocupado, pero sus pupilas me devolvieron una mirada deliciosamente atrevida y juguetona que hizo que mis pantalones se sintieran más ajustados en menos de un segundo- no es que espere que seas el jodido Fitzwilliam Darcy, pero ni siquiera he recibido un beso para sellar nuestro compromiso- ella hizo un sexy mohín, fingiendo estar enojada, pero con una sonrisa estirando levemente su tentadora boca.

Y yo no pude más que lanzarme a corregir mi error.

Cerré los ojos al sentir los finos labios de Severus rozar los míos, disfrutando de la cosquilleante calidez que dejaba su boca sobre la mía, por primera vez. El fue muy suave, apenas era un roce. Suspiré, acercándome un poco más, mi mano pasando de su mejilla a su cuello y luego a su nuca, en un intento de obtener más de su cercanía. Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios, ante mi ansiedad, antes de unir firmemente sus labios a los míos, mientras sus dedos se hundían en mis lacios cabellos, atrayéndome hacia él. Parecía que el corazón iba a salírseme. Este era el momento con el que había estado fantaseando desde que vi a Severus Snape desde estos nuevos ojos. Y aquí estábamos, comprometidos, robándonos el aliento el uno al otro, con nuestras bocas unidas en una danza tortuosa, de pasión contenida.

Y sin embargo, él se separó de mi muy rápido. Abrí los ojos, a tiempo para ver el hambre y la lujuria arder en su oscura y pecaminosa mirada, antes de que él los extinguiera con férrea disciplina.

-Fue un día realmente complicado para ti- dijo con suavidad inusitada, a la que desde luego no estaba acostumbrada. Sus dedos acariciaron apenas perceptiblemente mi mejilla, con adoración, como si estuviera grabándose mi rostro en su mente. Sonreí, sabiéndome sonrojada y con una mirada igual de ardiente que la suya hacia apenas unos segundos- debo dejarte descansar- me abracé a él, cuando apenas se había movido unos centímetros. El me observo con sorpresa, ante mi inesperada efusividad.

-quédate conmigo- supliqué, y vi en su rostro que iba a negarse porque, claro, seria "inapropiado". Hable antes de que el tuviese oportunidad de rechazarme- por favor, solo… duerme a mi lado hoy. Tienes razón, ha sido un día horrendo y si cierro los ojos veré cosas que no quiero ver, tendré pesadillas. Pero… cuando estás conmigo me siento a salvo, entiendes?- el me miró, indeciso, pero sus dedos regresaron a mi cabello, peinándolo cariñosamente- Hoy era el día mas traumatizante de mi vida, hasta hace una hora, cuando se convirtió en la noche más feliz, gracias a ti. Solo tú puedes hacerme sentir feliz y segura en un momento como este- sabía que estaba siendo un poco manipuladora, pero no había mentido, tenerlo cerca me brinda paz, y me siento segura al cerrar los ojos.

El se dejo caer sobre su espalda en el colchón y me atrajo hacia sí, dejando que me recueste sobre su pecho, mientras su brazo rodeaba mi cintura- nunca dejaré que nada te suceda, Hermione. De ahora en mas, te protegeré con mi vida- sentí su nariz hundirse en mi cabello, inhalando mi aroma- nadie volverá a hacerte daño, ahora lo eres todo para mí- oyendo ese suave murmullo ahogado contra mi cabello, caía rendida por el cansancio en un cálido y acogedor sueño, inundado por el aroma a pergamino, whiskey de fuego y hierbabuena.


	23. Chapter 23

El se dejo caer sobre su espalda en el colchón y me atrajo hacia sí, dejando que me recueste sobre su pecho, mientras su brazo rodeaba mi cintura- nunca dejaré que nada te suceda, Hermione. De ahora en mas, te protegeré con mi vida- sentí su nariz hundirse en mi cabello, inhalando mi aroma- nadie volverá a hacerte daño, ahora lo eres todo para mí- oyendo ese suave murmullo ahogado contra mi cabello, caía rendida por el cansancio en un cálido y acogedor sueño, inundado por el aroma a pergamino, whiskey de fuego y hierbabuena.

Me removí lentamente, buscando, aun medio dormida, acercarme a Severus. Abri los ojos rápidamente, al notar que la cama estaba fría y solo yo estaba allí. El se había ido mientras dormía, ¿acaso se había arrepentido? Comenzaba a escalar niveles de nerviosismo cuando…

-_el Amo fue llamado por el director-_ Zeleni me miraba con simpatía, acercándose a mi rostro y pasando su fina lengua por mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas-_aquel anciano envió una carta preguntando si la había encontrado, y el tuvo que ir a dar cuentas del asunto-_ Asentí, relajándome un poco.

-_dijiste "el Amo"?-_ Zeleni solo asintió, pero alguien más se inmiscuyó en la plática.

-Por supuesto, princesa- busqué con la mirada a mi padre, que me observaba con juguetón reproche desde uno de los cuadros- después de todo, es tu prometido, aun cuando yo no tenía ni idea de tus planes- sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-lo siento, padre. Debí hablarlo contigo primero- el negó con la cabeza.

-cariño, no voy a aparecer 17 años después en tu vida creyéndome en el derecho de interferir con tus decisiones y elegir por ti. No es mi estilo. Sin embargo, tenemos una charla pendiente los tres- su mirada, llena de calidez paternal, me provoco un agudo aguijonazo en el pecho, recordándome a los Granger, a mis otros padres… esos que nunca volvería a ver…- ellos estarán bien, querida-dijo, adivinando el hilo de mis pensamientos- Hiciste lo correcto, ellos no pertenecían en tu mundo, y eran vulnerables. Mantenerlos en tu vida hubiese sido egoísta- asentí, limpiando algunas lagrimas que, rebeldes, habían escapado y corrido por mis mejillas- Snape me agrada, será un buen esposo para ti, y un buen compañero en los tiempos más oscuros que deberás atravesar. De mas esta decir que tienen mi bendición, y la de tu madre, estoy seguro, donde quiera que mi Selene esté- la nostalgia invadió su mirada por unos segundos, recordando a mi madre.

-Gracias, padre, significa mucho para mí- sonreí.

-Bien, bien, basta de sentimentalismos. Hora de arreglarse e ir a clases, jovencita- me reí ante el falso tono de rigidez parental, y me metí al baño. Realmente necesitaba esa ducha.

Tras un torbellino de actividad, ahí estaba, frente al espejo, con mi uniforme perfectamente arreglado y mi cabello meticulosamente cepillado. Pero hoy es lunes, y lunes solo significa una cosa en mi mente: clases de pociones. Y sentí que necesitaba poner algo más de esfuerzo en mi preparación el día de hoy. Vi de reojo, en el reflejo del espejo, la mirada divertida de mi padre cuando me vio sacar con vacilación algunos productos cosméticos que guardaba en mi mesa de noche, pero preferí ignorarlo olímpicamente; ¿y que si estaba arreglándome un poco más para ir a clases de pociones? No es extraño, ¿verdad? Cualquier mujer querría verse lo mejor posible para su- inspiré nerviosamente- prometido. Luché por contener la euforia que la palabra me producía y dejé que Zeleni se enroscara en mi muñeca antes de salir con paso digno de mi habitación.

Me senté en la mesa, junto a McGonagall, sintiéndome absurdamente nervioso. Habia tenido la intención de quedarme con Hermione hasta que despertase, como ella habia querido, pero Dumbledore, con su inusual don para arruinarlo todo para mi, había requerido mi presencia con una lechuza; claramente, creyendo que yo estaba en mis mazmorras, pero aun así. Así que había tenido que alejarme de su lado a hurtadillas, bajando las escaleras y saliendo de la sala común como un ladrón en la noche para ir a notificar su aparición al director.

Y claro, ya no podía arriesgarme a regresar a hurtadillas a su habitación para cuando la charla terminó. En cambio, había ido a mis habitaciones, había tomado un baño mientras pensaba en que de pronto, en cuestión de horas, todos mis infundados temores al rechazo habían terminado conmigo teniendo una prometida, una excepcionalmente bella, y joven, prometida. Y al salir de la ducha, me había mirado al espejo con ojo crítico, intentando encontrar aquello que Hermione podría haber visto en mi, sin éxito.

Tras vestirme, regrese de nuevo frente al espejo y evalué nuevamente mi reflejo, pasándome la mano por el cabello, que ya estaba secándose y convirtiéndose en el usual desastre demasiado grasoso y fino, que se deslizaba sin gracia a los costados de mi rostro. Era oficial, mis barreras, esas que había construido para no volver a sentir el dolor que una pelirroja una vez me había causado con su rechazo, habían sido destrozadas y quemadas hasta los cimientos por cierta pelinegra de ojos inciertos que se había metido en mi vida y en mi mente como un elefante en un bazar, hacia apenas unas semanas. Y no estaba seguro de que eso me gustara; al ver caer mis muros de indiferencia y desdén que había protegido celosamente durante estas últimas dos décadas, descubrí que no había cambiado en nada, no me había hecho más fuerte. Aquí estaba yo, de nuevo el niño aterrado al rechazo y al dolor, y a la soledad. Lleno de inseguridades. Los muros que me habían protegido, también habían impedido que madurara, que enfrentara los miedos productos de mi propia insignificancia. Todo estaba ahí, esperando, acechándome para saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento, cuando algún jodido Potter contemporáneo apareciera y encandilase a Hermione con su atractiva sonrisa y estúpida galantería. Con todo lo que yo no tenía.

Y ahora, pasado ese ataque de pánico en mi habitación, estaba teniendo otro en la mesa durante el desayuno, esperando verla llegar y dedicarme una de sus preciosas sonrisas para indicarme que estaba bien, que no estaba arrepentida y/o que no estaba enojada por haberla abandonado durante la noche. ¿y qué tal si creía que era yo el que se había arrepentido?

Gracias a Merlín, mi sesión de psicosis matutina acabó cuando Hermione cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor, acomodándose el largo cabello sobre su hombro derecho justo antes de mirar directo hacia mí y darme una deslumbrante sonrisa y articular un silencioso "buenos días" que me hizo añorar el buenos días que podría haber recibido si me hubiese quedado junto a ella hasta que despertase. Incliné levemente mi cabeza, devolviéndole el saludo, incapaz de ser más expresivo, por miedo a que algún profesor, o el mismo Dumbledore, notara algo. Ella pareció comprender mi inexpresividad, mientras se deslizaba grácilmente hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se sentaba a desayunar tranquilamente.

Mis primeras horas con los pequeños descerebrados de tercero pasaron sin mayores problemas. Bueno, sinceramente no recuerdo nada, estuve tan metido en mis pensamientos que alguno bien podría haber muerto, en todo lo que pensaba era en este momento. Entre al salón donde impartía clases a los alumnos de sexto, y allí estaba ella. No sabia que esperaba que cambiase, simplemente sabia que era la primera vez que estábamos en una misma habitación luego de habernos "comprometido".

Ella permaneció sentada, con la espalda recta y el porte orgulloso, igual que el resto de los slytherins. Solo cuando todos se distrajeron, sacando sus libros, ella atrapo mi mirada y me dio una calida y atractiva sonrisa, entonces noté que llevaba algo de discreto maquillaje, sus ojos delineados y sus labios con algo de brillo, que capturaron mi atención y me impidieron apartar mi vista por unos buenos segundos, recordando su textura, su calor, su suavidad. Apenas pude contener la sonrisa tonta que quiso aparecer en mi rostro. Estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. Y se habia arreglado para mi.

La clase avanzó, y a cada minuto mermaba mi paciencia. Slytherins, y algunos gryffindors, le lanzaban lascivas miradas a mi pequeña serpiente. Claramente, todos los demas habían notado, al igual que yo, lo bella que se veía. Lo único que me calmaba lo suficiente como para no lanzarles un avada a cada uno de esos mocosos era la apatía de Hermione. Ella parecía no darse por enterada la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando sus ojos inevitablemente terminaban por cruzarse con alguna de esas flirtuosas sonrisas, ella le devolvía una punzante y orgullosa mirada, capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno, que dejaban al individuo en cuestión temblando en su sitio. Si habia alguna cosa que haría que cualquiera pudiera identificar a Hermione Gaunt en medio de una multitud, aun con los ojos vendados, seria el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo en ondas expansivas. Era algo que uno podía sentir pero no explicar; era algo instintivo, como en los animales, la sensación de la presa cuando el depredador esta cerca. Su misma esencia resultaba oscura y sin duda, para estos chiquillos, debería sentirse como si la gravedad los aplastara contra el suelo y el oxigeno desapareciese, impidiéndoles respirar. Al menos cuando ella concentraba su negatividad en ellos, como acababa de hacer.

Al terminar la clase, la vi guardando sus cosas lentamente, como esperando que todos salieran antes; pero no sucedió. Potter y Weasley se acercaron a ella. La comadreja se veía muy pagado de sí mismo, confiado. Apreté mis puños y esperé. Noté que Draco y Nott también se habían quedado, observando.

-Hola, Hermione- el pelirrojo usó una voz melosa y le dio una bobalicona sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora. Casi me carcajeé al ver a Hermione ponerse de pie y mirarlo con incredulidad y disgusto, como si fuese una cucaracha.

-Soy Gaunt, para ti. Y solo si hay una necesidad absoluta de tu parte de dirigirme la palabra, cosa que dudo- el cabeza de zanahoria sonrió, como si ella no le hubiese insultado en absoluto.

-Basta, Hermione, Harry me contó que estabas enamorada de mi, ya no tienes que fingir. La verdad es que yo también sentía cosas por ti, pero- no pudo continuar, las carcajadas ahogaron sus palabras. Hermione habia caído sentada de regreso en su silla, sujetándose el estomago y riéndose a todo pulmón, mientras su mano derecha, que sujetaba su varita, restregaba las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas, producto del concierto de carcajadas.

-Oh Dios- su voz entrecortada por la risa y la falta de aire, apenas podía articular palabra- sois idiotas- rió de nuevo- Merlín, nunca noté que fueran tan idiotas, ¿amarte, Ron?- un movimiento de varita y el pergamino que el sostenía quedo frente al rostro del pobre gryffindor, que estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Un segundo después, ella lo habia reducido a cenizas- tu peor defecto, Ronald, querido, fue nunca ser realmente consciente de tu propia insignificancia, ¿Qué creían, tu y Potter? Diganme, ¿creian que yo caería a tus pies y regresaría a ustedes para hacerles de niñera, como hice tantos años? Jamas. Tu, Ronald, eres estúpido como un troll, y tienes sus mismos modales. Eres mediocre, y de algun modo, eso te enorgullece. Siempre creías que todo debía serte dado, y te enojabas cuando no te ayudaba con tus deberes, claramente porque no tienes la capacidad para hacer nada por ti mismo. Eres un niñito de mama Molly, siempre corriendo a ocultarte en sus faldas cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Y tu Harry, Oh, Gran Salvador del Mundo Magico, estarías muerto desde primer curso si no fuera por mi, siempre corriendo tras de ti para salvar tu trasero. La leyenda del niño que vivió no es mas que un modo bonito de contar la historia del crio mas torpe y temerario del mundo que siempre corre a ponerse en peligro, haciendo que todo el mundo se sacrifique por el. Asi es como logras ponerte a salvo- el gesto de ella se endureció, ni rastro de la risa de hacia unos momentos- y aun asi, siempre me trataron como si se supusiera que yo solo hacia mi trabajo, como si yo tuviera que correr todo tipo de riesgos por ustedes, "Oh, Ron, eres mi mejor amigo" todo el tiempo, siempre poniéndote de su lado ante cualquier riña producto de vuestros caprichos, y "Oh, Hermione, eres como mi hermana" solo cuando podía ser utilizada para algun fin, verdad?- Ella suspiro. Ellos estaban estaticos, asustados ante el despliegue de furia que ella habia producido- por que alguien querria regresar a eso una vez que ha escapado de tal situación? Hermione Granger esta muerta. Era solo un palido reflejo de Hermione Gaunt. Era estúpida, apocada, sumisa e ingenua, tan acostumbrada al trato que le habían dado en esos colegios muggles en los que la llamaban "bicho raro" y la marginaban, que tomo las migajas que ustedes le dieron, las etiqueto de amistad y estuvo agradecida. Ella era patética, y me alegro de que este muerta. Yo soy Hermione Gaunt, y destrozaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, con mis propios dientes, de ser necesario- ella los empujo y se abrió paso hacia la puerta, dejando cinco atónitos pares de ojos mirando el lugar por el que desapareció, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Nunca habia imaginado que todo eso pudiese estar dentro de ella, carcomiéndola por dentro. Habia tanto rencor encerrado en ella que me recordó a mi mismo, cuando Lily se negó a perdonarme, dejándome solo y lleno de oscuridad, hundiéndome en el odio que no mucho después me haría portar una máscara de plata y tomar un camino maldito, hacia un destino del que no habia podido deshacerme, y que aun me tenia atrapado, tantos años después.


End file.
